Digimon tamers exe 2: Professor's revenge
by Sekhmet'sXembodiment223
Summary: My sequel to the Digimon Tamers EXE. Takes place 2 years after the defeat of the D-Reaper and death of Yamiga Koroshi. Netto and Meiru go on their first date, Rockman and Roll are finally a couple, and the D-Reaper is reborn as a netnavi!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers EXE 2: N-Reaper.

_Set two years after the original Digimon tamers EXE. Netto, Meiru and the gang are in the eighth grade. Digimon and humans are living happily together. Rockman and Roll officially are in a relationship, Netto and Meiru have discovered their true feelings, and the D-Reapers' plans to end life in the digital world and the real world failed. But can history repeat itself?? Can Netto, Rockman and Guilmon still defend the world if a new threat appears??_

Prologue:

"Netto-Kun! Netto-Kun!! Wake up!" Rockman shouted from within the PET.

Netto was fast asleep in his bed. If he didn't wake up soon, he would be late for school, just like he always was.

Suddenly, Guilmon jumped out of the PET and onto Netto. "NETTOMON!!"

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Netto screamed.  
Netto looked up at Guilmon and sat up.

"Wh-Whaaaat....*gasp* time is it...?" Netto said, gasping.

"7:30 in the morning. You have half-an-hour to get to school!" Rockman answered.

Netto picked up his PET-Arc and said "Now, what was the date again?" fiddling with the screen.  
(PETS are touch-activated in my story)

Netto looked at the PET-Arc's calendar/clock feature. The date was may 30th. The time was 7:30. Today was the last day of school, and for Netto and Rockman, it would be the last day of being a seventh grader. Next year, they would enter the eight grade. But for the next month, Netto, Meiru, Yaito, Dekao and the others would have a month to themselves to relax and have fun.

"Yay, it's the last day of school! We can play and play for a whole month together, Netto!" Guilmon cheered.

Netto brushed his teeth, got dressed had a very fast breakfast and rushed out the door. Meiru was waiting for him outside with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Netto-kun! I hope you're proud of yourself, i'm going to be late thanks to you!" Meiru scolded.

Netto blushed and shrugged "Heh, heh, sorry about that, Meiru-Chan! You know i'm a heavy sleeper...But it's the last day of school, so don't be so uptight about it!"

Meiru sighed and answered "Fine. Let's go!"

Meiru grabbed Netto's hand and stomped off. Netto blushed, he then looked at Guilmon and waved.  
"Wait for me at the park! We'll be there until the evening!"

Guilmon waved back and ran in the direction of the park. Netto giggled. He looked at Meiru and noticed she was wearing a denim jacket.  
"Huh? Meiru-chan, why are you wearing a jacket in the summer? You'll roast in that."  
"You'll see..." Meiru replied.  
Roll and Leomon smiled from within Meiru's PET-Arc. About nine minutes later, the two of them were at the school. They were on time, but just by a millisecond. Netto and Meiru got seated and waited for their 7th grade teacher.

Then, a man with black, oiled hair, a small mustache, glasses and short legs waddled up to the podium. He then began talking in a dull, emotionless voice.

"Welcome, class, and a happy last day of school to you. I trust you remembered to write your essay on what the best experience you had this school year?"

Lots of students raised their hands and nodded. Meiru looked at her PET-Arc and said "Roll-Chan, Leomon, open up my essay file!"  
"Sure thing, Meiru chan!" Roll replied. Leomon smiled.  
Roll opened up the document for her operator. Netto stared at his PET-Arc. He looked at it and smiled.

"I just barely managed to remember-let alone finish it-thanks to Meiru-Chan!" He whispered.  
Netto turned to Meiru and whispered "I owe you one!"  
Meiru blushed and smiled sweetly.

"Now i will call the students and have them read their essays, starting with Meiru Sakurai. Meiru-Chan!" The teacher said flatly.

Meiru stood up and cleared her throat. She then began to read her project.

"The best experience from this school year has got to be on my thirteenth birthday when i received a present from Netto. It was a blue vest. And Netto had embroidered it personally, he said he made the little charms on it for me in art class and worked very hard. In fact, i'm wearing it right now." Meiru said.

Meiru took off her denim jacket to reveal a pink sleeveless, collarless shirt under a blue vest, and there were four plaster charms glued to the front of the left half. One was of Rockman EXE's emblem, the second Roll EXE's emblem, the third was a charm shaped like Guilmon, and the other was a charm of Leomon.

"I chose to wear this today to show everyone just how much i like it!" Meiru finished.

Yaito and Tohru turned to look at each other and winked. They now knew it was official. The class broke out into heavy applause, happy for the young couple. One by one, the students read their essays until finally the bell for lunch rang.

Netto, Meiru, Tohru, Yaito and Shuuko sat at the same table. Meiru sat next to Netto. Leomon's hologram appeared over the PET-Arc's screen and said "Meiru-Chan, i believe you have something to ask Netto-kun!"

"U-Uuum, Netto...I-I was wondering if Y-You would like....To get...Ice Cream...With me...A-After school?" Meiru stuttered.

Inside the PET-Arcs, Rockman, Roll and Leomon were socializing.  
"Good to see you, Rockman! Say, where's Guilmon?" Leomon said.  
"He's waiting for Netto-kun at the park to play." Rockman said smirking.  
"Heh heh he, that's Guilmon all right!" Leomon laughed.

Roll wrapped herself around Rockman, who returned the favor, only more gently.  
"Hello, Roll-chan, you look as cute as ever today!" Rockman complimented.  
"Thank you, Rockman." Roll responded.

Suddenly, an E-Mail appeared in Netto's PET-Arc. Rockman said "I'll be back this afternoon, ok?"  
Roll nodded.

Rockman entered his own PET-Arc to open the E-Mail. It was from Netto's father, professor Hikari. It said.  
"I have good news, Netto-kun! Let mama know i can come home for dinner tonight!

Papa"

Netto became ecstatic.  
"Alright! Papa's coming home again!" Netto cheered.

The bell then rang, signaling that the lunch break was over and the students needed to go to their next classes. The next class was world history, social studies, then home economics, and finally, physical education. Then the final bell rang. The children swarmed through the school doors in delight and relief. Summer vacation was once again upon them. (A/C. Remember how that felt?)

Netto and Meiru went to the ice cream parlor. Netto ordered a peanut butter sundae to go, while Meiru ordered a cherry-chocolate to go, and they ate them as they walked home. When Netto got to the park, he didn't see Guilmon out in the open. He then decided to look around.  
"Guilmon?"  
First he looked up at the treetops, then he looked inside the slide.  
"Guilmon?"  
He looked in the neatly planted and trimmed bushes, but Guilmon was nowhere to be found. Then, he decided to look in the jungle gym. He stuck his head in one of the holes when suddenly a big red shape flew out and pounced on Netto.  
"Netto!! You're back!!!!" Guilmon cheered.  
"Guilmon.... ....You're...So...Heavy..." Netto moaned.

Meiru and Roll couldn't help but giggle.  
"I was playing Hide-and-Seek! This time, I'm it!!" Guilmon said.

Netto hid and Guilmon tried to find him while Meiru, Roll and Leomon watched. Then, Guilmon wanted to wade and splash around in the fountain. Luckily, nobody was watching, so they played around in the water, which felt nice on a hot summer day. Before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"We have to go for dinner now, see you tomorrow, Meiru-Chan!" Netto said, waving.  
"Bye, Netto-kun!" Meiru said back.  
"Bye, Meiru! Bye, Roll! Bye, Leomon!" Guilmon said before returning to the PET-Arc.

Netto walked into the dining room and saw his father sitting at the opposite side of the dinner table. Netto was happy to see his father, and walked up to him to give him a hug. Yuuichiro lovingly muffled his hair.  
"Hello, son! I have something interesting to tell you about my work!" The professor greeted.  
"What is it, papa?" Netto asked.  
"Thanks to cooperation with the digimon, we have found a way to convert digimon powers into battlechips for netnavis!" Yuuichiro said.  
"Whoah, that's awesome! Good work, dad!" Netto groveled.

"The scientists at scilabs are trying to connect the digimon world to the rest of the internet so that Net Navis and Digimon can explore each other's worlds. We think we've found a way to do it, so we're experimenting!" Yuuichiro added.

"All right, you two!" Mama said. "Get washed up, dinner's ready! I made pasta!"

CUTAWAY

In Sharo...

The general had long since retired and had chosen his nephew, Laika, to take his place. Laika had finished filling out paperwork when his PET-Arc beeped.  
"Laika-sama. You have an E-Mail from the Alliance of Nations.* I will open it immediately!" Searchman exe said. Terriermon was on top of his head.

Searchman opened his E-Mail. It was a reminder that there would be a peace conference the next day at 1 o' clock in the afternoon with the nation's leaders, including the Creamland royal family, the royal family of Kingland, the president of Ameroupe, and the emperor's of Japan and Choina.

"P-Pride-chan will be there?!" Laika said, suddenly nervous.  
"Sometimes i wish uncle never retired..."  
"Moumountai, Laika! It'll be fine!" Terriermon reassured.

CUTAWAY

In Choina....  
Jasmine was feeding the pandas, and Renamon was meditating with Medii from within the PET-Arc. Jasmine held up the PET-Arc and said "I'm terribly sorry, Renamon, but, could you help me with these errands?"

Renamon said "I guess so..."

Jasmine was holding two large burlap sacks, one was empty, the other was full. As she got on her bicycle, Renamon jumped out of Jasmine's PET-Arc.  
"First, i have to make deliveries and shipments, then grandfather wants me to get some things from the market." Jasmine explained. "There's no time like the present, so let's go!"

CUTAWAY

Masa (AKA Commander Beef) was downhearted. This was the day approximately one year ago that the net agents voted to disband and settle down. Saloma and Palmon stayed with selling flowers and they were soon put on the map! Miyuki and Antylamon's fortune telling business caught on, and they got their own latenite TV show. As for Masa, he preferred the slow-paced, peaceful life of fishing with Marineangemon by his side.

"I'm so lonely, maybe quitting the vigilante business was a bad idea..." Masa sighed.  
"Comman-I mean, Masa..." Sharkman whispered.  
"Po!" Marineangemon cooed.  
Masa looked at his PET-Arc "Sharkman, Marineangemon, i don't know what i'd do without you guys! Thanks for all the memories!" He said on the verge of crying.

CUTAWAY

Miyabi and Mushamon were practicing kendo in his family compound's yard. Yuriko rushed outside, seeming frightened and shouted "MIYABI-SAN!!!"  
Miyabi and Mushamon turned to face Yuriko.  
"Yuriko, wha-?" Miyabi started.  
Yuriko clung to Miyabi and began to cry in his shoulder  
"Mi-Miyabi...Dr. Wily is..."

CUTAWAY

Meanwhile in a maximum security penitentary.....

A middle aged, overweight night guard walked down the halls inspecting the cells, he had one last prisoner to account for until he could go home for the night. That prisoner was none other than the mad scientist and disciple of Dr. Wily known as "The Professor".  
"Another typical night of looking after criminals who couldn't escape in a million years, i don't know why the warden would ever need me in the first place!" He muttered.

The Professor's cell was blocked by a huge, 3-inch thick steel door. There were three locks and a sliding window on the door. The guard slid the window open and looked inside the cell. To his surprise, the eight by eight room was empty! Stunned, the guard unlocked the three locks, pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Apparently, the cover from the air vent was on the floor, and the cell's occupant must have crawled through the ventilators to the outside world.

"Oh, my god..." The guard thought "I can kiss my job goodbye!"

**Author's note: ***Phew*! That's the start of my sequel to Digimon tamers EXE! You're probably wondering what the CUTBACKs are about....Well, the server, for some reason, won't save the 'EXEXE' banners that i use to cut from one part of a story to another. Sorry to start my fan fiction with a cliffhanger, however...

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	2. Pool party

Digimon Tamers EXE 2: Chapter 1

--------------

Yuriko was crying too much to finish her sentence. Miyabi grew worried.  
"Yuriko, just calm down and tell me what's the matter...What about Dr. Wily?" Miyabi whispered.  
Shuddering, Yuriko pulled herself together to finish her sentence.  
"D-Dr. Wily has been kidnapped!"  
"What?!?!?!"

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE

Laika was exhasperated. Only ten minutes until the meeting was over, and Choina and Sharo could not agree to a solution to the freshwater crisis in netfrica. Eight minutes into the remainder of the conference, they compromised on a multi-national de-salination plant project. Laika left with a hint of satisfaction, but felt like more could have gotten done.

"You handled that splendidly, Laika-sama!" Searchman reassured.  
"Thank you... ...I'll have to ask Laika how he handles this pressure..." Laika responded.  
"Moumountai, Laika! I think you're a great general!" Terriermon praised.

Laika blushed. Laika had done some good things as head of the Sharo military. He continued his uncle's policies of resolving conflicts peacefully and only using force if all else fails, and using means of intelligence in warfare over weapons. Laika had increased law enforcement in the poorer, less structured parts of the country. He was also working to improve relations with Ameroupe and Creamland.  
"Well, I'll have our chef fix us something special tonight, we've had a big day!" Laika said to Terriermon.  
"Yaaay!!!"

At that moment, Laika's PET-Arc beeped, signaling new E-Mails. First, two generic Sharo Netnavis appeared in the PET-Arc. They walked up to Searchman with each holding an envelope. "These are business-related E-Mails from the Sharo gov. to general Laika. Please make sure he reads these." One stated.  
Searchman nodded and accepted the letters. Searchman and the navis saluted each other before the navis left. Then, Knightman appeared and said  
"Good afternoon, Searchman! Princess Pride has a message for Laika."  
Searchman placed the E-mails in the inbox. As Knightman was about to return to Pride's PET, Shadowman frantically dashed into Laika's PET-Arc, panting.  
"gasp...gasp...S-Searchman...gasp...I have a....Message from Miy-Miyabi...It's urgent!!" Shadowman gasped.  
Shadowman fainted on the spot. Searchman took the envelope and put it in the inbox.

Laika decided to read the work-related E-Mails after dinner. He first read Pride's message, it read:  
"You handled that conference VERY well for your first big meeting. Proud of you! 333

Pride."

Laika's face turned a faint pink. Brushing off the shyness, he opened the second E-Mail from Dark Miyabi. This one read:

"Laika! I have terrible news, Yuriko says Dr. Wily has been kidnapped! We have to do something!!

Miyabi"

Digidigidigidigidigidigi

It was the first day of summer vacation for the school children. Netto slept until twelve o' clock noon that day until Rockman received an E-Mail from Glyde and woke Netto up to see it.  
"Netto-kun! Dinner!!" Rockman shouted. This was Rockman's fail-proof strategy for waking Netto from even the deepest sleep.

Netto shot out of bed in his pajamas and looked around. It was noon. When Netto realized he'd been fooled, he was annoyed.  
"Very funny, Rockman! This better be worthing waking me up like this!!" He snapped.

"I hope it is, I got an E-mail from Glyde just now! I'll show it to you!" Rockman answered.

Rockman opened Yaitou's message. It read:

"Greetings, Hikari Netto and Guilmon. You are formally invited to a summer pool party in my mansion garden. My cooks will have treats prepared and i will have music. Meiru, Dekao, Tohru, Shuuko and Chisao have been invited as well.

I will see you at 1:00 PM. (That means you MUST COME!)

Yaitou, Glyde and Guardromon."

Netto stared at the two words 'Pool Party' and grinned from ear-to-ear.  
"Woohoo! Fun in the sun! Mama!! I'm going to Yaitou's, where's my swimsuit?" Netto shouted.

Netto changed into his swimming trunks, put some shorts and a shirt on over it, whistled for Guilmon, and walked outside. Meiru was waiting for him just like always.  
"So...You were invited too, huh?" Netto asked bashfully.  
"Don't be so shy, Netto-kun. We'll have a fun time at the party! It's so hot out, couldn't be better pool weather!" Meiru responded.

Netto and Meiru walked to Yaitou's mansion while Guilmon and Leomon hitched a ride inside the PET-Arcs. When they got to the mansion's front door, Guardromon opened the door and greeted them.

"AAAaaahhh, Master Netto! Miss Meiru! Welcome to Miss Ayanokouji's home on behalf of Yaitou-sama!"  
Then Yaito walked up to her guests from behind Guardromon wearing a swimsuit and sunglasses.  
"We know these people well, Guardromon. Don't worry about being so Opera house!" Yaitou said.  
"Ah! Meiru-Chan! Netto-kun! Let me show you the pool!!!" The rich girl cheered.

Yaitou led the two through the mansion to the garden, where the pool was. The pool was 5 feet deep, included a slide, and was designed like a tropical lagoon with a waterfall. Around it were Burning bush plants, Hibiscus plants, Elephant ear plants, and tiny palm trees. Dekao and Chisao were horseplaying in the shallow end. Tohru was floating idly in a rubber tube. And Shuuko was sunbathing out of the pool. To the left of the pool was a cart that had a sno-cone machine and a soft-serve ice cream machine with 30 flavors. Yaitou plugged Glyde in so Glyde could have some cyber ice cream. The other kids plugged their Navis in so they can have some too.

Guilmon materialized in the real world and leapt into the water. Netto threw his T-shirt off and went down the slide. Meiru removed her shirt and shorts, walked casually towards the pool, and slid under the water. Leomon materialized and jumped on top of the artificial waterfall.

"Huh? Leomon, aren't you getting in?" Meiru asked.  
Leomon shook his head and said "I don't like water, it's just a cat thing. I am a cat, after all...."

"Fine by us!" Netto said.  
Netto then spiked an inflatable ball and shouted "HEADS UP!"

Netto, Meiru and Chisao played a game of pool volleyball against Dekao, Yaito and Tohru. They had to call it a tie because Guilmon accidentally destroyed the ball with a flame ball. The group of kids and digimon spent about 2 hours in the pool. Netto got out of the pool and said "Meiru, i'm hungry, want some ice cream?"  
Meiru said "Yeah!" And got out to join Netto.  
"We'll join ya!" Tohru added.  
Tohru and Dekao got out of the pool to get a treat. Netto had some ice cream, and Meiru had a snow-cone. Meiru walked up to Leomon with a second one in her hand and said "Are you hot? I brought you a snow-cone!"  
Leomon came down, gently took the frozen treat in his hand, sniffed it and licked it.

MEANWHILE IN THE CYBER/DIGITAL WORLD:

Rockman and Roll sat next to each other in chairs at a virtual beach holding a malt in their hands. Glyde and Iceman were hard at work burying Gutsman in the cyber sand, and Aquaman was fishing. Iceman tapped Aquaman's shoulder to get his attention, then pointed at Rockman and Roll, who were currently staring at each other and holding hands.

"That's so sweet..." Aquaman said, wanting to cry happy tears.  
"Yeah, i agree. I always thought they'd be cute together!" Iceman added.

Rockman and roll looked into each other's eyes.  
"Oh god...She's so adorable..." Rockman thought to himself. "And so sweet, too..."  
"Hehehe, he's so loyal, and cute to boot!" Roll thought blushing.

The lovebirds were snapped out of their thoughts when Searchman appeared and said "Rockman...Roll...Glyde, i'm so sorry to interrupt your fun, but i have an important message for Hikari Netto!!"  
Rockman stood up from his chair, rubbed the back of his chair and started blushing like crazy.  
Rockman held out a hand and Searchman handed the envelope to him.  
"Thank you, Searchman." Rockman said.  
Searchman saluted, opened a link, and left the computer.

Rockman returned to the PET-Arc and alerted Netto with a ringtone. Netto's PET-Arc suddenly beeped, he turned it on and went straight to the inbox. There was an E-Mail from Miyabi, it read:

"Netto-kun, this is an emergency! Yuriko says that Dr. Wily has been kidnapped!! We must find him!

-Miyabi."

Netto felt a chill go down his spine. Guilmon walked up to him slowly and nuzzled his cheek.  
"Netto-san, what's the matter?" He asked thoughtfully.

Netto said "...There's a bit of a problem, but let's worry about it later and just relax for now, okay?"

Netto forwarded the message to Scilabs for Yuuichiro and Meijin to investigate and walked up to Meiru and Leomon.  
"Meiru-chan, Roll-chan, Leomon, i need to talk to you in private, we have a situation." He whispered.

Monmonmonmonmonmonmon

Jasmine and Renamon were in the marketplace streets when Jasmine stopped by a certain shop. The shopkeeper, a petit woman in her 40's with her hair in a bun was wrapping a parcel and acknowledged that there was a customer.

"Aaah, hello there, young lady! What can i do for you, today?" The woman greeted.

Jasmine looked at her list and said "Let's see... I need Mustad Seed, Ginger, Rice, and Turmeric, please!"  
"Ah, of course! Right away!!"  
As the shopkeeper was sorting through her wares, Jasmine received an E-Mail from Miyabi saying that Dr. Wily had been kidnapped.  
Renamon leaned over Jasmine's shoulder to read the message and asked "Wily... ...Isn't that the man who helped us save the world years ago?"  
Jasmine nodded and E-Mailed Meijin.

Netto and Meiru talked in private about these mysterious E-Mails. Suddenly, Netto got an I.M from his father. Netto opened the PET-Arc and Yuuichirou appeared on the screen.  
"Netto-kun! Meiru-chan! I received your E-mail, and this is serious!! I need you both to come here to Scilabs immediately, and bring your Digimon, of course!!!!"  
The message then ended.

Netto and Meiru went back to the garden. Netto explained that they had to leave.

---------------------------------  
At Scilabs:

Netto and Meiru rushed to the Scilabs, when they got there, they saw Enzan and Impmon, Miyabi, Yuriko and Musyamon. Meijin and Yuuichiro opened the door and signaled for them to come in, and then Guilmon and Leomon materialized. The tamers, yuriko, the digimon and the scientists entered the laboratory to discuss these new findings.

"So, Miyabi...You E-Mailed us to inform us that Dr. Albert Wily has been abducted. How did you discover this?" Yuuichirou asked.  
Yuriko raised her hand to talk and said "I...I told him about it...I saw it happen, you see..."

FLASHBACK:

Yuriko was driving home from her part-time job. She thought she would visit Dark Miyabi for a little bit before returning home to her twin sister, Mariko. Deciding to take a shortcut, she took the expressway. As she drove by the scilabs, she noticed Wily talking to a mysterious figure. Yuriko got out of her car and stood there, curious.

"I'm sorry, my student...But i no longer seek world destruction." Wily said flatly. "Hikari Netto and his friends have shown me the truth..."

"Wily-sama! Listen to the lunacy that comes out of your mouth! Helping humans...Bah! Remember how the humans shunned you? How they persecuted you!?" The professor spat.

"They didn't shun me, they decided to choose network technology over robotics, sure, besides, i see now that i was never really persecuted. Humans are generally good, and you should see that, too!" Wily said, trying to talk some sense into his former pupil.

The professor screamed in frustration, and held out a small, square device with a button and antenna on it. When he pressed the button, a net made from steel rods and steel wire sprang out from a slot in the device and ensnared Dr. Wily. Yuriko ran up to them and tried to stop him.

"W-Wily!!" She yelled.

Not after she took two steps, the mad scientist had dashed in front of her, and was face-to-face with her. Yuriko stifled back a gasp as the professor smirked at her. In a second, he punched her hard in the jaw, and again in the stomach. As she fell over, he stomped on her left hand.  
"Tell your little friend Hikari Netto that I will get my revenge, and that your precious Dr. Wily is working for ME!" He said.

Lying helplessly on the ground, Yuriko could only watch as was dragged into an unmarked black car by his former student. Ten minutes later, the pain subsided, and Yuriko could get herself back into her car and drive to Miyabi's place to tell him what happened.

END OF FLASHBACK.

As soon as she was done with her story, Yuriko was clinging to Miyabi's shoulder whispering "I'm sorry..." Over and over and over again in his ear.  
Miyabi was too concerned about Yuriko being so close to him to think about this new information, he never was the social type, after all...  
"Wait a minute...." Meijin started.  
Meijin grabbed a copy of yesterday's paper and said "The professor just escaped from a maximum security facility. There's a front-page article about this right here!!"

Netto swallowed hard. A villain from the past has resurfaced and is after him. All he could think about was what would happen to the people he cared about if he had fallen? Netto was snapped out of his thoughts when Guilmon asked  
"Netto? Are you O.K? And who's the professor???"

"Wait...Dr. Wily....Ain't that that old coot who helped us destroy the D-Reaper 2 years ago!?" Impmon blurted.  
"Impmon, be polite!" Enzan scolded.

Rockman and Roll looked on and then at each other.

"We will contact the government, the military... Even the digital world...ANYONE!! The professor needs to be found at all costs!!!" Yuuichirou declared.  
Suddenly, a scientist peeked the door open by a couple of inches and said "U-Umm, i'm sorry to interrupt your important meeting, but we have big news!"

"You have permission to speak, sir." Meijin said.

"Well, we are now successfully able to open network connections to the digimon world and the cyberworld! Now navis and digimon have easier access to each other's domains!" He declared.

"Wonderful!! The timing couldn't be better!" Yuuichirou cheered.

Netto, Meiru, Enzan and Miyabi plugged their respective navis into the Scilab computer. They saw a link going into the digital world and followed it. They were in a desert area, and there were indeed network roads, websites, stores and netnavis there, as well as the digimon that inhabited the digital world.  
"Impressive..." Blues said.  
Roll stood a few feet apart from Rockman and looked at the desert sunset in awe.  
Meanwhile, a Ponchomon walked up and said "Wow, the view is beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Rockman replied, focusing on Roll's silhoutte against the sun.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of World 3's former headquarters....

Dr. Wily was inside of a cage with grilles made from lasers. The professor was holding three PETs, each containing a darkloid. Behind him were Copyroids lined up like soldiers.

"Think, Wily-sama! Imagine deleting this tainted world, and then creating an incredible world built by, about and for US!" The professor declared, a psychotic grin appearing on his face.

"Nothing you can say or do can ever make me change my mind, professor! I've changed my ways, and you should too!!" Wily scorned.

The Professor lowered his head and stood silent for a few moments. He then snickered to himself.

"You know, Wily...When a villain takes a hostage and their hostage refuses to join them, those bad guys do things unimaginable...However, i respect and admire you too much to HURT you, much less KILL you... ...So be it, you will stand by and watch as i cleanse this filthy world myself!!"

The mad scientist proceeded to plug in the darkloids, the darkloids inside the copyroids entered the internet as well.

"Listen up, your mission is to find...That program. Do not lose sight of your goal! That program is key for our mission!!!" The professor urged.

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	3. Date

Digimon Tamers EXE 2: Chapter 2

--------------

**------------------------------------  
Author's notes and comments: **Well, i'm feeling a bit overwhelmed with the holidays coming up. Although, i appreciate reviews and i ALWAYS appreciate a suggestion or an idea, yet i can only try out one suggestion at a time. I really, REALLY hope everybody reading this understands, i'm under enough stress as it is......

And just like in the first one, bold italic text represents the digimon sovereigns talking.  
------------------------------------

Meiru had just gotten dressed when Roll screamed "Meiru-chan! Meiru-chaaaan!!! Look at this!!!"  
Meiru grabbed her PET-Arc and saw what Roll wanted to show her, it was a PM (Private message) from Rockman EXE. It read:  
"Hello, Roll-chan! It dawned on me that even though we're in love, we never really had a date-date. Meet me at noon for curry, and when we're done, i'm going to show you something special!

Love you

~Rockman"

"Oh, Meiru-chan!! I'm SO excited!!!" Oh, what should i wear? Should i put on some jewelry, should i dress real fancy? Should put my hair down? Ooh, decisions!!" Roll went on and on.

Meiru smiled and held back a laugh.  
"I'm very happy for you, Roll-chan!" She said  
"Thanks a lot, Meiru-chan! Do you have a little advice??" Roll replied.

"Well, since it's only Maha Ichiban, i say wait before you put your hair down and don't dress very fancy at all. Also, i guess it would be okay if you wore only ONE piece of jewelry, maybe that pendant from a while back." Meiru suggested.

"Ah, i see...Thank you for the wisdom, Meiru-chan!!" Roll said.

Roll looked through her cyber wardrobe, trying to decide on something to wear.(Leomon helped). She decided on a simple red kimono and her pendant. Later, it was noon. Roll entered the internet and waved to Leomon.  
"Good luck, Roll-chan!" Leomon laughed.

Roll was going to the Maha Ichiban webpage, when she saw a few digimon here and there. She became curious at first, but then she got to Maha Ichiban's net, and met up with Rockman at the entrance. Rockman wasn't dressed up much except for a white and sky-blue streaked jacket.

"W-Wow...Roll-chan...Roll-chan looks lovely!" Rockman thought to himself.  
"He-Hello, Roll-chan! You look great!!" Rockman greeted.  
"T-T-Thank you, Rockman! You look good, too!" Roll said, her face becoming as red as her robe.  
Rockman held the door open like a gentleman, and Roll walked in first. Rockman and Roll sat in a booth.  
Coloredman walked up to the two and said "Hello, welcome to Maha Ichiban! May i take you- Hey! Rockman! Roll-chan! This looks like a date! Did someone finally set you two up?!?"  
The two navis started to blush and then laugh.  
"W-Well, actually, yes we are! I'll have a number 6 with a raspberry iced tea!" Roll said.  
"Splendid! And you, Rockman?"  
"I will have the number 4, with Ramune to drink!*" Rockman replied.  
"Great!! I will have Magicman prepare your orders right away!!" Coloredman declared.  
Rockman and Roll stared longingly into each other's eyes. Roll grabbed hold of Rockman's hand and Rockman smiled.  
"She's beautiful..." Rockman thought to himself.  
"Rockman, what did you do with Guilmon?" Roll asked.  
"I convinced him to stay with Netto-kun until we were done. He's Netto's problem now!!" Rockman joked.  
They both ended up laughing so hard, the navis in the tables next to them were looking at them, confused. In a moment, Magicman walked out with a platter holding four plates, two glasses and two bottles.  
"Rockman, Roll, your orders!" Magicman said.  
"Thank you!" They both said at the same time.

Rockman and Roll ate their orders, paid, and Rockman lead Roll down a particular route. They took a cyber road that was straight for the most part, and then Rockman lead Roll down a right turn, and a little later Rockman opened a particular link and allowed Roll to enter first. Rockman entered the link in time to hear a gasp from Roll. Rockman and Roll were in a field with pink grass and shrubs, surrounded by large sakura trees. In this field were several different species of Nature specialty Digimon.

Four of five Floramon were dancing and laughing. Some Sunflowmon were having a nice conversation. A Palmon was cuddling a Leafmon, and a mushroom was drinking water from the river.  
"It's beautiful!!!" Roll gasped.  
"Not as beautiful as you..." Rockman whispered.  
"Professor Hikari and the scientists have developed connections between the digital and cyber world so Netnavis and Digimon can now interact." Rockman said. "I thought you would like to see this part of the digital world."

"It's ! Saviour of the digital world!!" A Vegiemon cheered. "Welcome to Sakura valley!! Is this a date!?"  
"Uh, yeah! This is my girlfriend, . She's only been to the digital world once." Rockman explained.  
"Ah, i see! Hello, Roll-chan! And welcome to sakura valley!!" Said Vegiemon.

Rockman and Roll took a calm and pleasant stroll through the field. A breeze blew by, and Cherry Blossom petals flew past them. Rockman turned to look at Roll as the petals floated all around her.  
"Whoah...Those petals refine her features SO much! She's lovely!!" Rockman thought, blushing madly.

Rockman and Roll were standing a foot away from a river outlet. It was wide enough for a netnavi or a humanoid digimon, yet it was only an inch and a half deep. Out of humor, Rockman pushed roll into the stream and giggled as Roll gasped in surprise. Gathering herself together, Roll stood up and walked back onto land. Roll was sopping wet, and greatly annoyed.

Roll smirked twistedly and pushed Rockman into the water. "That's payback, Rockman!!" She shouted.  
"Oh, come on, Roll-chan! It was just an innocent joke!" Rockman protested.  
"Innocent joke, huh?" Roll laughed.

Rockman and Roll continued on with their walk, and stopped to rest under a great, big Sakura tree. Across the tree was a rocky oasis with a tiny waterfall. A Jureimon was lying against a cherry tree across the stream. A Kokatorimon was picking cherries off of a cherry tree with it's beak and eating them. A colony of Kunemons were hanging in cocoons from trees.

"Wow, what a world!! Thank you, Rockman!!" Roll cheered.  
"You're welcome, Roll-chan!" Rockman said.  
The two netnavis reclined together holding hands for about an hour until Rockman opened a link.  
"I had a great time with you, Roll-chan! I'll see you again tomorrow, take care!" Rockman said.  
"Thanks, goodbye, Rockman!" Roll replied.

Roll and Rockman entered the link, which took them to Mayl's PC. When Roll returned to her computer, Rockman did the same.

When Rockman returned home, Netto was on the bed, completely exhausted. Guilmon was jumping around and said  
"Come on, Netto!" Guilmon said. "Let's keep playing until Rockman gets back, who knows when that will be!?"  
"Netto-kun! Guilmon! I'm home!!" Rockman shouted.

"Rockman!!" Guilmon shouted in delight.  
"Saved by the bell..." Netto sighed in relief.  
Guilmon returned to the PET-Arc and the two played for a little bit.

"So, Roll-chan. Did you enjoy your date??" Meiru asked.  
"Yes. How was the digital world?" Leomon added.

"Oh, i had a very nice time! Uh...Leomon, how did you know where Rockman took me??" Roll asked.  
"I had a hunch..." Leomon said laughing.

That evening was a very calm and somewhat quiet evening. Netto and Meiru got up and couldn't believe what they were seeing. People walking around in the town had a digimon and their PETs were upgraded to PET-Arcs. Netto and Meiru scanned digimon that they came across.

"GAZIMON: ADOLESCENT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."  
"PIYOMON: ADOLESCENT-LEVEL BIRD DIGIMON. VACCINE TYPE."  
"YANMAMON: ADULT-LEVEL INSECTOID DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."  
"GOTSUMON: ADOLESCENT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"What the? Are those digimon walking around with those people??" Netto asked.  
"I thought we were the only ones who could have digimon?" Meiru said.  
"Ah, well, maybe dad will explain this to us when he gets home." Netto shrugged.

Netto and meiru went to Yaitou's house just to visit. Shuukou and Tohru were there, and they had PET-Arcs.  
"Shuuko-chan! Tohru-kun! You too!?" Meiru gasped.  
"I thought only someone the digimon sovereigns found worthy could have a partner digimon!" Netto said.

"Well, you see....When i woke up, i was greeted by this fellow!" Shuukou said, holding up her PET-Arc.  
Inside the PET-Arc was a Seadramon.  
"Dr. Hikari's research is really something!" Tohru said.  
Tohru's digimon was a Frigimon.

"I see...." Netto and Meiru said at the same time.  
"Wait!!! If you have digimon too, then....Come on, guys! Let's see who else got a digimon!!" Netto said.

Netto, Meiru, Yaitou, Tohru and Shuuko first went to Higure-ya. A metallic, ball-like digimon greeted them  
"Heya! And welcome to Higure-ya! What can i help youse with?"  
The group of kids scanned the digimon.

"METALMAMEMON. PERFECT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. DATA TYPE."

"Hello, children! De-masu!! How do you like my Metalmamemon? Reminds me so much of my beloved Mamemon! May your soul rest in peace, Mamemon! De-masu!!" Higure cried.

A kid who looked about 11 walked up to the counter and said "Yo, Higure! Give me a 'Etemon: Love serenade' battlechip for my netnavi and digimon!"  
"Right away, de-masu!"

Netto went to the Netsaviour's former HQ to get to the bottom of this. Netto met up with his father, Enzan, Meijin, Kifune, and Manabe. And sure enough, they all had partner digimon.  
"Why, hello, Netto-kun!" Yuuichirou greeted.  
"Nice to see you, Netto!" Meijin added.  
A wierd, junk-robot-like digimon handed a floppy disk to Meijin and said "Here are those documents, Meijin-san!"  
"San wa Iranai." Meijin corrected.

Netto scanned the digimon with his PET-Arc.  
"NANOMON: PERFECT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Dad, why does everyone I run into have a partner digimon?" Netto asked.  
"That's the thing, you see, after we made better internet connections with the digital world, the digimon became fascinated with the netnavis and the humans. The digimon sovereigns had decided that the human race was indeed worthy of existing with digimon, so they allowed every human to have a partner digimon! So now, everyone who has a PET can have a PET-Arc!" Yuuichirou explained.

"Also, Qinglongmon asked me to give you this!" Kifune said, handing Netto a disk.  
"Oh, thank you, Kifune-san!"

"Netto-kun, use the computer here to upload this to your PET-Arc, if you want!" Yuuichirou suggested.  
"Thanks, dad!" Netto replied.

Netto used the computer to scan the disk and upload the data onto his PET-Arc. A cantaloupe-sized glazz orb appeared in the center of the PET-Arc's home computer. Then, a hologram of Qinglongmon appeared over the gadget.

"Qinglongmon!?" Netto gasped.  
_**"Relax, Netto-kun! This is merely i communicator I can talk to you through!"**_ The dragon explained.

"I already got my communicator! It's from Zhuqiaoumon!" Enzan declared, turning on the hologram.

Digidigidigi

Jasmine and Renamon strolled through the marketplace and saw that everone in town had a partner digimon. Jasmine was about to scan a Coelamon when she and Renamon overheard a voice yell "Missy! Missy!!"  
Jasmine turned her head to see a short figure in a cloak heading a mysterious shop filled with curiousities. Renamon went into a fighting stance and hissed.  
"Are you, um...Talking to me ma'am?" Jasmine asked, confused.  
"Jasmine, we don't know this woman! I don't trust her!!" Renamon warned.  
"Missy...Would you like to examine my wares? Perhaps you will find something you like?" The shopkeeper asked.  
"Oh...Um...Ok. Just a quick peek wouldn't hurt, i guess!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine looked at all the random curiousities. There was a jade tassel, a bronze incense burner, a quartz crystal cluster, a moonstone comb, and a large, purple orb. Light from the sun caused it to cast off a lavender shine.  
"Oh, my! How pretty!!" Jasmine gasped.  
"You like that glass bead? Yes?" The shopkeep asked. "If you like it, you may keep it, yes?"  
"Really? You mean i can just have it? Wh-What's the catch?" Jasmine asked, confused.  
"The catch? The catch is...Nobody wanted it, and i have to get rid of this thing so i can make money, so if you wish, you keep it! Yes?" The old man explained.

"I don't know about this, jasmine...Something about this ball seems...Strange..." Renamon said.  
"Oh, Renamon! You worry too much!!" Jasmine replied.

Jasmine put her hands on the ball, trying to pick it up, but discovered the ball was incredibly heavy.  
*Huff...Hufff..*"This...This ball is heavy. How am i supposed to take this home with me if it's so heavy?" Jasmine asked.

As if to answer Jasmine's dilemma, a purple light enveloped the orb, and it slowly shrunk to the size of a marble. The 'Marble' then flew into her PET-Arc. And a hologram of Baihumon appeared over her PET-Arc.

**_"Do not worry, Jasmine, this orb is just a communicator for talking to you." _**The tiger digimon explained.

In sharo:

Laika returned to his office with Terriermon on his shoulder where he saw his uncle waiting for him.  
"Laika, someone approached me holding this chip and asked me to deliver this to you. He said it was important that you receive it!" He explained.

"Oh, thank you, uncle!" Laika replied, accepting the chip.  
"Oh, Laika! What does that chip do?" Terriermon asked. "I don't see a name or description, just a green orb, and that orb looks familiar, too!"  
Laika stared at it carefully. Terriermon was right, there was no name nor description, just an orb that resembled the orbs encircling Xuanwumon. Hoping for the best results, Laika downloaded the chip.

"Here goes nothing..."

An orb appeared in the PET-Arc, and an image of Xuanwumon projected in the center.

**_"Hello, General!" _**Xuanwumon joked.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**Aww, This was updated right after Christmas!! Christmas was GREAT for me!! My family didn't fight! And i don't get much, but i don't care, because i don't want much in the first place! What a year it's been, to think the year, and the decade, is almost over!

And unfortunately, you may need to read THIS:

Some A-Hole has named 'dr. Mai/fan lover' been spamming my fanfictions NONSTOP!!! I tried to block this user, but he's/she's anonymous, so I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!! 

I'm royally frustrated and annoyed! So i'm gonna be off this site to calm myself down! , if you can, _PLEASE _do something about this!!!!

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	4. notice

Note.

Warning!!

Please do not spam my storys with poorly-spelled reviews! It's disrespectful and it ruins my profile!

I received another spam review from an anonymous reviewer, Stop this shit and get a hobby! Nobody thinks you look popular, nobody thinks you look cool, and nobody thinks you look smart!!! It's the fact that you don't have an account that's saved your sorry ass from being banned!

So please, out of common courtesy of yourself, myself and every fanfic writer in the community, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WRITE!!

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Tamers EXE 2: Chapter 3

**Warning: **Anybody who spams my story CAN and WILL be reported!!

Story:

In a certain laboratory....

A Gazimon was being contained in a glass tube, scratching and kicking desperately trying to break free from it's prison.  
"I-I don't like this place one bit! Let me out, please!!!" The rabbit digimon pleaded.

The Professor watched from a balcony thirty-seven feet above the ground and grinned.

"Professor, don't do this! This is wrong!!" Dr Wily urged from within his cage.  
"Begin darkchip experiment!" The professor said into a microphone.

The professor downloaded a dark chip into the master computer. The computer then transfered the data into the tube. A beam of black energy hit the poor gazimon head on. It's claws grew by seven inches, the color of it's fur went from lavender to coal gray, it's fangs grew by two inches, the ears curled inward like devil horns, and it's eyes became red and pupiless.

Thanks to the dark chip's power boost, the gazimon slashed the tube and escaped from it's prison. Sirens blared soon after. The professor pushed a button on the computer, and tiny, watermelon-shaped hovering robots floated into the room from chutes in the cieling. The robots surrounded the rogue digimon and shot bolts of electricity at the digimon in an attempt to subdue it.

Snarling, the gazimon leapt at the robots. It kicked a large dent into the first one, punched a hole into another, and scratched the plating off of a third one. The robots kept coming and zapping until the poor rabbit digimon collapsed of exhaustion.

The Professor smiled, and then laughed.

"HA, HA, HA!! SUCCESS!!! THE DARKCHIP EXPERIMENT IS A SUCCESS!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

The robots turned towards their master, awaiting an order.  
"Take him back to his 'pen'..." The long-haired scientist commanded.  
A drone scooped up the sleeping gazimon and took it into another room. The professor had several digimon snatched from the cyber-digital world to be used as test subjects, and kept them in boxes made from reinforced steel.

"Ahahahahahaha! With these dark digimon under my control, the world will be mine! And it's all thanks to science! I learned that from you, the greatest teacher ever!!" The professor yelled.

"...You are not MY student! Not anymore!!" Dr. Wily scorned.

The long-haired man shot his former teacher a filthy look that would make the weak-minded faint.  
"What you think doesn't matter to me at this point...Everything's going according to plan! First..."

Three hours later in Japan...........

Netto, Meiru and Enzan went to Scilabs to visit Dr. Hikari and Meijin. Netto was staring in wide-eyed wonder at his father's latest projects. Enzan and Impmon were chatting with Meijin and Nanomon. Meiru giggled at the sight of Netto's childishness. Guilmon was hunched over by a nearby window and was snarling. Meiru called Netto's name to get his attention and pointed at the red digimon.

Netto walked over to the window and was about to ask what was the matter when a hologram of Qinglongmon's orb appeared.  
"Netto-kun! Meiru-chan! I can feel a dark force coming, be prepared for battle!" Qinglongmon warned.

Meanwhile in Choina:

Renamon stood watch atop a juniper tree as Cardamom and Jasmine were feeding the pandas. Suddenly, Renamon picked up a suspicious, dark scent and the fur on her back bristled. Jasmine's PET-ARC vibrated, and then the hologram of Baihumon's orb appeared.

"Jasmine! Renamon! I sense evil approaching, be on your toes!!" Baihumon warned.

Jasmine looked at the sky and saw that a dimensional area suddenly materialized.

An intense vibration knocked Cardamom and Jasmine on the ground, Renamon jumped off the tree before she could fall. A Gorilla-like digimon with coal grey fur, red eyes, and a gigantic bazooka stomped into the clear and beat it's chest. Jasmine quickly moved backwards and scanned the digimon.

"DARK GORIMON. ADULT-LEVEL MAMMAL DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"What does it mean by 'Dark'?" Jasmine thought. "I guess that doesn't matter now..."

Renamon dashed behind the Gorimon and unleashed a wave of ice leaves. "KOUYOUSETSU!!!"

Medii backed Renamon up with capsule bombs.  
Their attacks left nary a scratch.

Slightly annoyed, the Gorimon waved it's fists and tried to punch the fox digimon, but Gorimon was lumbering whereas Renamon was nimble. When Gorimon punched facing the ground, his fists left indentations in the earth.

"I have an idea! Battle-chip! Ice ball! SLOT-IN!"

Jasmine downloaded ice ball chips on either half of the PET-Arc one after another. Renamon and Medii bombarded the digimon with ice balls until the whole creature's body was frozen solid.

While the digimon was immobile, Jasmine crossfused with medii, becoming R Medii. When the fusion was complete, the gorimon trembled violently, and broke itself free. R Medii leapt up and kicked the ape digimon square in the jaw. It keeled backwards and disintegrated, leaving a deep purple-black cluster of data behind. The dimensional area went down and Jasmine and Medii seperated.

Jasmine picked the data disk up and gazed at it suspiciously.  
"Is this....Is this what i think it is?" Jasmine whispered, swallowing hard.

"Hahahaha! That's my granddaughter!" Cardamom laughed.

"I had better call Dr. Hikari and Meijin about this..." Jasmine said, typing the voicemail.

===============  
Meanwhile in sharo  
===============

General Laika and the royal family of Creamland just finished a meeting to discuss merging governments. Laika ushered the king, queen and princess pride goodbye and saluted them.  
"Thank you for your time today, royal family of creamland! And Pride, I was honored to meet your Knightmon!" Laika said.  
"It was good to see you, Pride!" Terriermon added.  
"Thank you, General! Terriermon!" Pride said blushing.

The king secretly scoffed at Laika.  
"How does a country like SHARO of all places expect a union with Creamland!? Those brutes? It's laughable!" He murmured in his native tongue.  
The queen slapped her husband's face and hissed "Hush, dear! The new general is very personable! Give him and his nation a chance!"

A secret service agent walked out of a limousine and bowed. She was about to ask them if they were ready to leave when a powerful screech ripped through the air.  
"Whatever was that?" The king of Creamland asked.  
The screech was followed by earth-shaking pounding noises.  
"Shit." Laika murmured, turning in the direction the sound was coming from.  
"Laika! Something's coming!!" Terriermon said trembling.

The rumbles became twice as intense, and then a Gigadramon took to the air and roared. People in the streets ran for safety, and partner digimon tried to fight it off.

Laika immediately scanned the digimon.

"GIGADRAMON: PERFECT-LEVEL MUTANT DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE"

"Perfect level? I guess I have no choice but to bring out the big guns!" Terriermon shouted.

Laika scanned Terriermon's Evolution card twice, and Terriermon switched Adult mode and evolved to Rapidmon.

"Terriermon, SHINKA! Rapidmon!!"

"Knightmon! Help him!!" Princess Pride ordered.  
"Oui, miss Pride." Knightmon responded.

Knightmon appeared in the real world to assist laika and rapidmon. Rapidmon flew high into the air, and was now at eye level with Gigadramon.

"I think you've got some explaining to do! What's your problem, buddy?" Rapidmon asked.  
The intruding digimon growled loudly and tried to punch Rapidmon. Using his jetpacks, he flew out of the way of the uppercut and got into the Tri-Beam position.

"TRI BEAM!!!!!!" Rapidmon shouted.  
A golden triangle shot forth and hit Gigadramon, burning the end of it's tail. The enemy digimon retaliated with a missile from it's hand. Rapidmon dashed out of the way and sighed in relief. Hearing a whirring sound, he turned around and saw the missile was a foot away from him and headed right for him.

"A homing missile?! How could i have not seen that!??" Rapidmon gasped.  
The missile hit Rapidmon in the stomach and exploded, sending him backwards about two-hundred yards in the sky. The cyber hound shook it off and tried to swoop under the Gigadramon. Meanwhile a dimensional area covered the vicinity, and Searchman materialized in the real world.

"Searchman! I order you to assist Rapidmon!!" Laika commanded.

"BATTLE CHIP! GATLING! SLOT-IN!"

Searchman activated his camouflage ability to sneak up on Gigadramon, then made a dash to get around the big guy and aimed the gatling at the middle of his back, between his wings. Searchman fired a round of bullets, they barely penetrated it's thick skin.

"Oh, no...BATTLE-CHIP! M-CANNON! SLOT-IN!!" Laika inserted two M-Cannons in both sides of the PET-ARC for Rapidmon and Searchman

Gigadramon turned around to find searchman standing before him uncamouflaged and wielding an M-Cannon. Searchman and Rapidmon hit the Gigadramon hard with a double-whammy, and the digimon roared in pain. Rapidmon devolved to Terriermon and glided to Laika's head, ready to relax for a job well done. Gigadramon sank to the ground moaning, when suddenly a black aura appeared over the digimon. It entered the Gigadramon's body, and it pulsated with a dark energy. It's wounds were healed, and it grew by 29 feet. The digimon's eyes were now blood red.

"A....A Darkchip?" Laika thought to himself in shock.

Laika scanned the digimon one more time for a significant change, and sure enough, it read:

"DARK GIGADRAMON. CYBORG DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE.  
LEVEL: PERFECT/ULTIMATE"

"DARK...Gigadramon? Shit..." Laika gasped.

The Dark Gigadramon pointed it's arm at a radio tower and fired a beam of energy. The radio tower broke, and the top half tilted and was about to fall on the ground where the royal family of Creamland happened to be standing.

"PRIIIIDE!!!!" Laika screamed.  
"I have no choice....MATRIX EVOLUTION!!"

Laika scanned the red card...

--------------------------------  
"TERRIERMON, SHINKA!"

Laika and Terriermon melted together to evolve to Saintgalgomon.

"SAINTGALGOMON!!"  
---------------------------------

Saintgalgomon stood between the royal family and the tower and picked it up.

"Laika!!" Pride gasped.  
"Laika." The queen murmured.

Saintgalgomon yelled "It's dangerous here! Leave at once!"  
He then threw the radio tower top-half harmlessly out of the way. Gigadramon shot a missile at Saintgalgomon, who tried to block the impact with his hands. It exploded with so much force that it destroyed the battle armor on his arms.

"AAAARRRRRRGH!!" Laika screamed in pain.

Saintgalgomon shot a barrage of missiles and torpedoes at the Gigadramon. Searchman shot a scope gun shot at the back of it's head, and together, they deleted the dark digimon. The Saintgalgomon fainted, and Laika and Terriermon seperated out exhaustion. All the gunpowder left a huge smokescreen.

Princesss Pride caught a glimpse through the smoke of two humanoid figures grab the unconscious Laika and Terriermon.

"Laika!! Terriermon!!" Pride screamed.  
Pride quickly scanned the figures with her PET-Arc.

"NO DIGIMON DATA FOUND."

One of the figures looked at the three and said. "Tell your net saviour friends that your precious Laika has been taken by the professor. The harbinger of destruction!"  
The figure carrying Laika opened a portal into the cyber world and walked through. The figure carrying Terriermon followed and the portal closed. Pride's mother held her and stroked her back as she cried into her mother's chest. The king closed his eyes and drifted deep into thought.

"That boy...He saved our lives...I can't let them take him like this."

Meanwhile in japan.....

Netto and Guilmon were at the electronics store in downtown akihara when Meiru ran up to him shouting "Netto!"  
Netto looked to see Meiru was in slightly dressy shorts and a slightly dressy vest.

"Hi, Meiru-chan! Why are you dressed like that??" Netto asked.

"We have to go to Yaitou's house! She has something big planned for you two!" Meiru responded.

Netto, Meiru and Guilmon went to Yaitou's mansion in a hurry. Netto let Meiru through the front door first and walked in after her. There was no one at the entrance. Suddenly, a trap door opened from underneath then and carried them to another room.

"A-Are you okay, Meiru-chan?" Netto grumbled, slightly dizzy.  
"I-I'm fine, Netto-kun! I'm just....A little taken aback..." Meiru replied.

The three of them came to and saw that they were in what looked like a dance club. Yaitou and Guardromon, Tohru, Shuuko and Higure, Metalmamemon, Dekao, Dingo and Chisao were waiting for them.  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NETTO!!"

"Huuuuuuh?? A....Birthday party?" Netto gasped.

Yaitou nodded. "I prepared the Ayanokouji family party room and then i took the liberty of inviting all of our friends to the party, i asked Meiru to lure you here because i wanted it to be a surprise. And that's not the only surprise. Dekao...Dingo..."

Dekao and Dingo nodded and pulled a sheet off of a cart, on the cart was a curry and rice dish shaped like a two-tiered cake.  
"Dekao, Dingo...You....." Netto gasped.

"LET'S PARTY!!!" Guardromon shouted.

The music started up, and the partiers danced.

_"Ready to! Steady go! Hashiridashita!_

_Omoi wa FULL SPEED de.  
Tsuyoku Hayaku Takararu karada  
Setsunayasa aa toworanai_

_LOVIN YOU! LOVIN ME! Kasokutsuite!  
Contororu dekinaiou  
Umaretateno kono itoshisa wo todoketai wagaraboshi!"_

_"Yo! I got that hit to beat the block!  
You can get that bass on below!  
I got that Rock~and~Roll~~  
That future floow~  
That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that 'Boom boom boom'!  
That 'Boom boom boom'!__"_

_"Hora ABC demo  
Utaeba iroha uta  
Ibunka komyunikeeshon  
Mii wa iku kimi Kamin?_

_Choto no chigai mo  
Ookiku machigaete  
Nakitakunattara music_

_PLAY THIS SONG FOR EVERYONE!"_

_"She was more like a beauty queen, of a movie scene.  
I said don't mind but what do you mean i am the one.  
Who will dance on the floor in a round.  
She said i am the one.  
Who will dance on the floor in a round."_

_"Do na doki dake  
Zutto futari de  
Do na doki dake  
Soba ni Iru ka ra  
Kimi to yuru hikari.  
Kawa ka shi se sukeru  
Mai a na kani.__"_

The music later when from fast-paced and exciting to slower and more laid-back. The other dancers left the dance floor and took a seat, leaving only Netto and Meiru. Netto took Meiru's hand and they danced together and their digimon watching from the mini-bar as the room filled with soft ballroom music.

Netto, Guilmon and the others ate, drank and laughed well together. Their fun was interrupted when Netto, Meiru and Dingo each consecutively received an E-Mail. It was from yuuichiro Hikari. It read:

"Please head to the Scilabs immediately! We are holding a net saviour emergency meeting, i will tell you more when you arrive. Pleas hurry!!

dr. Hikari."

**Authors note (READ): **I made this chapter a birthday chapter because tomorrow just so happens to be....Well, tomorrow's my nineteenth birthday!! Happy birthday to mee~ Happy birthday to mee~  
Also, feel like a challenge? Try to guess the featured songs!

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	6. Hell

Chapter 4: Welcome to hell.

**(IMPORTANT WARNING!! PLEASE READ: **This chapter will contain torture. For those of you who might be sensitive to Guantanamo bay, or torture in general, i would advise you skip this chapter.**)**

Earlier that afternoon.....

Raoul and his gang were strolling through the Ameroupe city. When they saw people running and screaming, they went to investigate....  
A sock-monkey-like digimon was on top of a bus, screaming at the top of it's lungs and lashing it's mic around like a whip.  
"ON BEHALF OF MYSELF, I, ETEMON, PROCLAIM MYSELF THE UNDOUBTED AND UNQUESTIONED RULER OF THIS CITY! HA HA HA!!" The Etemon screeched.  
Raoul scanned the creature with his PET-ARC.

"DARK ETEMON: PERFECT-LEVEL PUPPET DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE.  
SIGNATURE MOVE: LOVE SERENADE."

Raoul summoned his digimon; A Kokatorimon, and uploaded a battle-chip for him.  
"BATTLE-CHIP! ZAP-RING! SLOT-IN!"  
"Got it, yo!" The Kokatorimon replied.  
The chicken-like digimon dashed up to the Etemon and activated the zap-ring, stunning it temporarily. A Heavily armored truck drove up and stopped at the empty bus. Two men stepped out, and one pointed a gun-like device he was holding at the paralyzed monkey. He fired, and with a 'BOOM' a steel net shot out and engulfed the digimon.

The two men hauled the digimon into the back of the heavily armored truck. One looked at Raoul and Kokatorimon and said "Nice work, boys! The ameroupian military can handle it from here thanks to your help!!"  
With that, the men got into the truck and drove away, leaving Raoul to wonder what that was all about.

------------------------------------------------------------  
CURRENT TIME IN JAPAN  
------------------------------------------------------------

Netto, Meiru and Dingo took the metroline to Densan and rushed to Scilabs. Netto said to the secretary.  
"We're official Net Saviours, we came for an emergency meeting with Hikari-hakase!" He flashed his license.  
"Oh! I see! Well, i'll sign you in. The net police are waiting for you! Hurry!" She answered, registering the data.

The three Net Saviours hurried up to the conference room where they saw the Net Police, Yuuichirou, the other Net Saviours and their partner digimon. Netto scanned Tesla's digimon.

'ELECMON: ADOLESCENT-LEVEL BEAST DIGIMON.'

Meiru scanned Yuriko's digimon.

'KOTEMON: ADOLESCENT-LEVEL MACHINE DIGIMON.'

Dingo scanned Nenji's digimon.

'BOARMON: ADULT-LEVEL NATURE SPIRIT DIGIMON.'

"

"Everybody...Listen carefully to what i have to say...." Kifune started. "As you know, incidents involving darkloid digimon have been reported in various nations around the world...I wish that that was the only problem..."  
The net-saviours and partner digimon looked at each other, confused.  
"We have received a message from the king and queen of Creamland, who are resting at home after an involvement in a crisis that Laika....." Kifune paused for a moment.  
The air was heavy with tension. Charlie broke the silence by asking "What about Laika?"  
"Laika has been kidnapped." Meijin finished for Kifune.

Several net saviours and digimon gasped and murmured to each other under breath.  
"Kidnapped?"  
"But who would do this?"  
"Laika's been kidnapped!?"  
"They have Laika!?!? Those bastards are gonna pay! Wait 'til i get my hands on them, i-" Dingo exploded.  
"Calm yourself, Dingo!" Jasmine said.  
"Yes. I want to get Laika back as much as everybody else here...But we don't even know who is responsible for this yet." Renamon added.  
"We DO know..." Yuuichiro declared.

The attention of every human, navi and digimon in the room was on the scientist.  
"....According to the message Pride has sent us...The kidnapping was ordered by...'The Professor'..." Yuuichirou explained.  
"The professor?? You mean the whacko who escaped from prison just recently?!?" Tesla said.

Kifune slammed his fist into the table, knocking over his styrofoam cup and spilling his tea. He turned to Manabe and pointed at her.  
"MANABE!!! Contact the world leaders and the world militaries AT ONCE!!! Tell them i want EVERY NATION IN THE WORLD searching for this madman!!! We CANNOT REST until he is FOUND!!!!!!!!" He roared.

Manabe needed a moment to compose herself. She nodded her head and wrote an E-Mail....

Meanwhile in an unknown location...

*Nnnn....Nn...* Laika slowly awoke. Disoriented and weak. He thought for a moment and then tried to move, but he couldn't. He came around and realized he had been chained to the cieling by his wrists, the chains were so heavy and wrapped so tightly that his hands felt like they could come right off. His ankles were also tied together.  
Laika looked around. He was in a dark, steel eight-by-eight room with no windows and a steel door that only opened from the outside. Laika felt a lump in his throat, feeling nervous. Suddenly the door opened and there stood the professor.

"...y...y-You...." Laika muttered.  
"Oh, Laika! You recognize me! I am flattered!!" The mad scientist joked.  
Laika was too weak to talk. His captor approached him with a cynical grin on his face. He pulled a gun out his pocket and pointed it at Laika's head.  
Laika was terrified. Sweat was pouring down his face. He didn't want to die this way... He didn't want to die alone, not knowing where he was.

*BOOM!!*  
No shot, no bullet, no dying, nothing happened.

Laika took deep breaths when he realized he was still alive. The gun was only a blank.  
"And just for the hell of it..." He said.  
With a gloved hand, the proffessor held out a cigarette lighter, flipped the lighter on, and applied the flame to the young general's neck.  
It hurt so bad, but Laika was too tired to even scream, all he could do was cry "Ah!"

Slightly disappointed, the proffessor began to walk out, and then turned to look at him. "I'll keep coming back! That was just a taste of what's in store for you! Oh, and next time could you scream? That makes it much more satisfying..." He laughed.

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5.

---------------------------------------------------------  
In an unknown location...  
---------------------------------------------------------

The professor's eyes were glued to the computer monitor in front of him, his fingers were typing obsessively on the keyboard. He grinned sinisterly. In between controlling rogue digimon and torturing Laika, the long-haired scientist would work on a certain secret project.

"Splendid! Simply splendid! At this rate, it will be ready in about a week from now!" He laughed.  
Walking towards a small table in the room, he picked up a mallet with a tiny metal spike attached to the head and made for the door.  
"I feel like...Celebrating!!"

Digidigidigi

During the meeting, Yuuichirou received an electronic message from the ameroupian government. They were reporting several dark digimon attacks. Suddenly, the power went out, startling everyone in the room.

"What was that!?" Meiru shrieked.  
Leomon held on to her protectively and added. "Strange, it seems like there's been a power failure."

A scientist came rushing in sweating and panting.  
"H-Hikari....*gasp*...Meijin....The power plant is...Under attack!!" He urged in between breaths.

The hologram of Qinglongmon and Baihumon's orbs appeared over Netto and Jasmines' respective PET-Arcs.  
"These digimon are under the curse of darkchip power. The proffessor is the one behind this!" Qinglongmon said.  
"Hikari Yuuichirou, there are vaccine chips to cure the effects of darkchips, were you not working on converting vaccine chips into data usable by digimon?" Baihumon asked.

"Y-Yes, but the thing is..." Yuuichirou started. "We are working as hard as we can, but it's a very complex process...It will take time!"

"We will contribute to this project any way we can...The unnecessary suffering of digimon, humans and net-navis must cease!!" Qinglongmon declared.

"Really? Thank you for your help, Qinglongmon, Baihumon! This will be great!!" Yuuichirou sighed.

"We are more than just digimon, we are holy beasts! We have powers greater than any ordinary digimon could imagine! This won't be a challenge!!" Baihumon declared.

"Great news! Now back to business! Netto! Meiru! Go to the power plant to investigate, and bring Guilmon and Leomon with you! Enzan! You go to meet with the mayor of Densan! Tesla! Charlie! Kingland is in a fix, help them out! Jasmine! You and Renamon go help out the capital of Choina!!" Meijin ordered.

"As soon as the power is back on, we will begin our search for the professor and laika!" Yuuichirou said.

The net saviours, navis and digimon nodded.

------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Creamland...  
-----------------------------------------------

The king and queen of Creamland were in the hallway of their palace next to the door to their daughter's room. They were whispering to each other in harsh tones.

"Me? I have to spend some time with her!?" The king protested.  
"Pride is going through a rough time, she needs someone to console her!" The queen whispered.  
"But can't YOU talk to her instead?!? Oh, it's about that kid, isn't i-"

The king was interrupted by the queen's palm landing squarely on his face.

"How could you be so selfish!!? Laika saved our lives and possibly saved Kingland! Right now, your daughter is worried sick and NEEDS YOU!!" She hissed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hrrrmmm....Oh, alright! I'll talk to her!!" The king grunted.

Opening the door, Pride's father walked into her bedroom. Pride was staring at the bedroom window, deep in thought. Her father sat down on the edge of her luxurious bed.

"Pride? Honey...? Are you.....um...Are you feeling okay?" He asked, trying to find the right words to say.

Pride remained silent, then ran to the other edge of her bed, sprawled on it, and cried quietly into a pillow. The king rubbed his daughter's back affectionately, trying to comfort her. After (Somewhat) composing herself, Pride looked her father in the face.

"Why? Why did all this have to happen?? People are suffering and dying...Some cruel, heartless monster is corrupting poor, innocent digimon with Darkchips! And now Laika has to be the one to suffer!! Why?!? All he did was save our lives..." Pride sobbed.

Knightman and Knightmon looked at Pride and her father from within the PET-Arc and then at each other, wishing they knew what to say to comfort her.

"I just hope he's safe....Oh, please. Please let Laika be safe..." Pride mumbled.

Quietly, a secret service agent walked up to the king, leaned in, and whispered something into the kings' ear. His eyes widened.

The king took out his PET and turned on the cell-phone.  
"Get me on hold with the prime minister of Sharo!!!!" He ordered.

EXEXEXEXEXEX

Laika's uncle sat in a chair at the military conference room, his face a total mess. Ever since he learned of Laika's abduction, he hadn't been able to think of anything else. The anxiety was eating away at him. He needed news, good news, bad news, any information at all.

The sharoan military had been searched restlessly for their missing soldier. Day and night, city and countryside, national and international. Out of desperation, they called japan and creamland asking for help.

Luckily for him, Iriya burst in the room. Sweat pouring down his forehead.  
"GENERAL....*gasp*....General...*pant* I have...Information...About Laika...*pant**gasp*" He murmured in between breaths.

"What?! Then tell me immediately!"

Shortly after Laika's disappearance, Iriya was put in charge of leading the S and R parties due to the fact that Laika and Iriya were best friends. Iriya waved his PET-ARC into the general's face.

"Look! It's the king of creamland!!"

"Former general of Sharo...I wish we could be talking under better circumstances, but there is something important that you need to know." The king started.

"Yes...?"

"Creamland authorities investigated the site of Laika's disappearance, and they found his PET-ARC! Would you prefer we send it to you or to the net saviours?"

Iriya and Laika's uncle were both elated to hear new information about the disappearance.

"Give it to Hikari Netto. If anyone can save my nephew, Netto can..."

digidigidigidigidigidigi

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEX

Netto, Meiru, Enzan and their digimon and net navis arrived 45 minutes later at the electric plant. Netto held up his license to a supervisor and introduced himself.  
"I am Hikari Netto! This is Sakurai Meiru and Ijuuin Enzan! We're all Net saviours."  
"We were sent by Kifune to investigate the blackout." Enzan added coolly.

"Th-Thank god!! A small mob of darkloids and digimon attacked the electric plant's network! Our navis and partner digimon are fighting them off, but we're losing ground! We need backup!" The supervisor explained in a panicky tone.

The three net saviours nodded and plugged-in.

Rockman, Guilmon, Blues, Impmon, Roll and Leomon entered the plant computer. In the computer, the security navis and several Elecmon were fighting a Giromon.

"Don't bother resisting us! The professor says the world is his! Just give up, and save yourselves a lot of pain!!" The Giromon taunted.

"ROCKBUSTER!!"

Rockman fired at the machine digimon to get it's attention.  
"You have some explaining to do!" Roll declared.  
Blues activated his sword. Guilmon arched his back and snarled. Leomon clenched his fist.

"Well, well, well...Looks like we have a little resistance!" Giromon taunted.  
"I can handle you just like THAT!" He added, snapping his fingers.

The Giromon revved his chainsaw and rushed at Guilmon and Rockman. Guilmon and Rockman quickly moved out of the way. Blues snuck by the tiny digimon and thrust his sword. Giromon caught on to him and countered with his chainsaw.  
Giromon's saw cut Blues's sword clean off, and slashed him across the chest. Blues was forced to plug-out.

"Battle chip! Barrier! Slot-in!" Netto declared, inserting the barrier chip.  
"Battle chip! Barrier! Slot-in!" Meiru used a barrier to protect Roll and Leomon as well.

"Heart flash!!"  
"Juuouken!"  
"Rock buster!"

Rockman, Roll and Leomon's combined attacks barely left a mark on the Giromon. Angered, the digimon swung his chainsaw at the barrier, ripping it open.

"Battle chip! Elec-sword! Slot-IN!" Netto shouted.  
The Giromon dashed at Rockman, Rockman jumped over him and barely hit him in his back with the electric sword.

"OOOWWW! Oooohh, you...!" The Giromon mumbled.  
In a rage, he revved his chainsaw again and rushed at Rockman and Roll.

"Leomon! Take this Goldfist!" Meiru urged, placing the chip in Leomon's side of the PET-Arc.

A golden metal fist covered Leomons' right hand, the Giromon headed right for Guilmon and was about to swing his chainsaw when Leomon jumped in between them and blocked it with his newly-acquired fist. The blades on the chainsaw became dulled and bent out of shape. Leomon punched the now weaponless digimon, heavily damaging him.

"Grr.r...rr...You win this round...But heed this message...The world...As you know it...Will fall in a matter...of weeks..." The digimon mumbled weakly.

Rockman finished it with a charge shot. As if on cue, the power in the grid was restored.  
Roll picked up the residual data and brought back into her home page with her.  
"Thank you for your help, net saviours!" The supervisor said.  
"We can easily pick up this mess from here!" His navi commented.

"We'd better report to scilabs...." Enzan said flatly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Laika weakly struggled against the chains that held him in place, head hung low and breathing heavily. He had no idea where he was. He didn't know where Terriermon was or where Searchman was. He was anxiously waiting for someone to help him.

He jerked his head up at the sound of a door opening, his eyes widened as his captor walked in with a sick grin on his face. The professor had an arm behind his back.

"Hello, once again...My little plaything. Guess what i've got in store for you!" He taunted.

There was silence.

The professor walked behind Laika, he was unable to see him now. The fact that he couldn't see what would happen to him was what frightened him the most.  
"This time, for your punishment, i've decided to hit you on the back with this hammer for every time you and your annoying net saviour friends foiled my plans...At last count, that brings me to 20!"

The boy's eyes went wide as what the professor said registered in his brain.

"One..." He began in a singsong voice.

The professor swung the hammer and Laika gasped.

"Two..."

digidigidigi  
Meanwhile...

The power for Densan and Akihara had been restored. The cities were able to return to business as usual.  
"Yaay! We saved the power plant! Do I get bread?" Guilmon cheered.

Netto was more concerned about what that rogue digimon said to them. "In a matter of weeks..." He whispered to himself.  
"The world as we know it will fall..." Meiru mumbled.  
"I have the Giromon's leftover data. We can let Meijin examine it." Roll said.

EXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXEXE  
Meanwhile in Kingland...

Tesla and Charlie just got off the plane to Kingland from japan, where they were greeted by members of Kingland's secret service.

"Net Saviours Charlie Airstar and Tesla Magnets, i presume?" One of the men said.  
"Please come with us, we will explain on the way..." The other said flatly.  
The men escorted them in a limo to a coastal irish city where the reported incidents occured.

"About ten'o clock yesterday morning, a dimensional area appeared over a large area around the coast of northern kingland. It was then that a small group of darkloids came and invaded." The first agent said.  
The second agent added. "Their leader is a rogue digimon, according to eyewitness reports, it appears to be an ebidramon. It appeared and caused chaos along the shores."

"I see..." Tesla murmured.  
"We were asked to investigate, our forces tried to subdue them, but their navis and digimon were overwhelmed. So we decided to ask for a little help..." The first agent said.

In about 2 hours the government agents had successfully brought Charlie and Tesla to their destination.

The northern half of the city, which rested on the foot of a coastal hill, was relatively undamaged, whereas the southern half, which was closer to the shores than the northern half, was completely waterlogged. The citizens were evacuated to the community center on the outskirts of town.

"Oh dear..." Tesla mumbled.  
"Whoah...We're really dealing with one tough cookie here!" Charlie commented.

"You will need to stay until tomorrow." The first agent said.  
"We have reserved a room for you at the hotel. You can spend the night there and be ready to face the darkloids at 10 the following morning." The second one added.

"Looks like we'll be here for a bit..." Charlie grunted.  
"We'll contact Scilabs when we get to our hotel room." Tesla sighed.

Monmonmon

Choina:

Jasmine and Renamon got off the plane from japan to choina and rushed to the area where darkloids were recently reported. They were at the border of Choina's mountain region. A rogue digimon was seen near a mountainside town. Jasmine cautiously approached the mountain villa, trying not to avoid the attention of any darkloids. When she got there, she observed her surroundings.

A woman walked up to her and said "Young lady, you must leave this place. It has been dangerous here since...Since those digimon arrived."

Jasmine showed her Net Saviours' badge and explained "It's alright. I'm a net saviour. That's exactly what i'm here for!"

The woman gasped in delight and ran back to the mountainside town yelling "Help is here! Help is here!"  
The other citizens ran out and gathered around Jasmine, mumbling under their breath.

A young boy ran like the wind back to the town and screamed "HIDE!! THEY'RE BACK!!!!!"

The townspeople took to their houses screaming. Suddenly a dimensional area appeared over the mountains. Renamon materialized and took on the crane stance. From the peaks of the northern mountains came a swarm of Numemon.

"Just Numemon? You have got to be kidding!" Jasmine said.

"Kouyousetsu!!"

Renamon took care of the mutant digimon wave with ease. She had eliminated Numemon in groups until there was only one left. Renamon suddenly stopped and urged "Jasmine! The red card!!"

"Huh? Why, Renamon?" Jasmine asked, suddenly confused.

A dark fog covered the digital area. A darkchip materialized from the eye of the haze and infused itself with the Numemon, giving it immense dark power. The Numemon became so powerful, it evolved. In it's evolved form, it was now a giant, dark-umber teddy bear with red eyes, a tattered cape, and metal claws on one hand.

Jasmine scanned the digimon.

"WARUMONZAEMON. PERFECT-LEVEL PUPPET DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

Jasmine immediately scanned the red card. Allowing Renamon to evolve as well.

"RENAMON, SHINKA! KYUUBIMON!"

"Synchro-chip IN! CROSS-FUSION!!" Jasmine yelled.

Jasmine crossfused with Medii, and with Kyuubimon's combined strength, they took on the warumonzaemon. The puppet digimon waved it's claws in the air wildly. R Medii and Kyuubimon easily dodged the attacks, then retaliated.

"CAPSULE BOMB!!"  
"DRAGON WHEEL!!!"

The combined forces of Kyubimon and R Medii mildly damaged the dark monzaemon. Suddenly, Baihumon's lapis-colored crystal ball materialized in the real world. Baihumon appeared inside it and a white light shot forth from the sphere and hit the warumonzaemon.

The digimon's fur changed from burnt umber to yellow, and it's claws and cape disappeared.

"What? Am I still in the digimon world? How did I get here??" The monzaemon asked, lost and confused.  
"You are not in the digital world, you are in the real world. This is Choina." Jasmine started.  
"You had been corrupted by dark energy, but with Baihumon's help, we purified you." Kyuubimon finished. (Notice a Shadow pokemon complex here?)

"Dark energy? Purified? Oh, dear! I certainly hope i didn't hurt anyone! I'm sorry for any damage I have caused...I guess I should stomp on back to digimon world now..." The monzaemon apologized.

With that, the dimensional area generator shut down, and the monzaemon entered the nearest computer and returned to the cyber world.

TBC

Author's comments: Last week was literally the week from hell. Starting last friday mom had migraine attacks.

-Sekhmet'sembodiment223


	8. announcement

Announcement:

I have decided to write a Starfox crossover fanfic. It's a Starfox/Beast Wars crossover.


	9. Chapter 9

Tamers EXE 2 Chapter 9.

Charlie and Tesla got to the port real early the next morning at seven o' clock. They summoned their digimon, a Hawkmon and a Thundermon. They prepared for battle and waited for the rogue digimon. The air was thick with tension. And then, at seven-thirty, the ocean's surface rippled repeatedly, and a giant column of water rose from the ocean. An octopus-like digimon surfaced from the deep.

Tesla and charlie scanned the rogue digimon.

"OCTOMON: ADULT LEVEL MOLLUSK DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"Let's see, Octomon is a sea-creature digimon, and he's covered in water so...Charlie, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tesla said.

"Battle Chip! Electric Ring! Slot-in!" Charlie yelled, inserting an elec-ring chip into his PET-Arc.

"Battle chip! Elec-Sword! Slot-in!" Tesla said, inserting a chip.

Thundermon slashed Octomon's ink gun with the elec sword, slicing it in half. Hawkmon shot the digimon with it's Electric ring. Magnetman and Gyroman finished it off with two combined Charge-Shots. All of a sudden, two more octomon rose from the waves.

"What's happening here? Did that Octomon cause any problems for everyone?" The Octomon on the left asked.  
Tesla and Charlie then explained what happened.  
"Oh, We're sorry for the trouble that we may have caused everyone! We'll return to the digital world right away!" The octomon on the right apologized.

A dark energy suddenly posessed the Octomon on the left, startling the navis, tamers and digimon. Charlie and Tesla scanned the digimon with their PET-Arcs.

"DARK OCTOMON: ADULT LEVEL DARK MOLLUSK DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE."

"A Darkloid digimon...Shit..." Charlie grunted.

Charlie scanned a blue card to evolve his Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON, EVOLVE!"

Hawkmon changed from a baby hawk digimon to an eagle-like digimon with horns on his head.

"AQUILAMON!"

"Battle-Chips! Double Electric Swords! Download!" Tesla declared, inserting two Elecswords this time. "Magnetman, get him! Thundermon, help him out!"  
"Roger!" Magnetman and Thundermon declared.

Magnetman leapt up into the air, dodging the dark octomon's flailing tentacles and landed on the rogue digimon's head. Magnetman drove the blades into the Octomon's forehead. Angered, the digimon shot a wave of dark energy, pushing the sword out of it's forehead. The Dark Octomon tried to slap Thundermon with one of it's tentacles. Thundermon fried the digimon's tentacle with a lightning bolt. Aquilamon finished the digimon off by dive-bombing it in the back.

Meanwhile in japan...

Netto, Enzan, Meiru and their digimon met with the mayor of Densan. He was a very tall man in a white suit and had a rat-tail.  
"Hikari Netto and Guilmon, I presume?" He asked.  
Netto and Guilmon nodded. The mayor outstretched his hand. Netto and Guilmon and the mayor then shook hands.  
"We're in on a deal with the governments of the world to hunt down the professor and capture him before he can do any more harm. We want your cooperation, according to our spies, we've narrowed the professor's possible locations down to two areas. I will upload the coordinants onto your PET-Arcs."  
"Mayor! Mayor!" A voice called out.  
The mayor's assistant ran up to him holding a square-shaped object and waving his arm. The object turned out to be Laika's PET-Arc, and it had a small dent in it.  
"The Creamland royal army found this and the formal general of Sharo ordered the military to give this to Hikari Netto immediately!" The man said.  
"Thank you. I will hand it to him immediately!" The mayor replied.

The mayor turned around and handed the PET-Arc to Netto and explained. "The government of sharo wanted me to deliver this PET-Arc to you. They explained that you might need it for finding the professor."""

"That's Laika's PET-Arc!" Meiru and Netto gasped.  
Guilmon sniffed the device "His scent is on it. This is definitely Laika's..."  
A lime green ball appeared over the monitor, and Xuanwumon materialized in the middle of the ball.  
"Xuanwumon!" Enzan and Netto gasped.  
"Hikari Netto, Meiru Sakurai, Ijuuin Enzan, listen. I can help you find Laika. Laika's spirit is connected to me, so I can lead you to his spirit! Just press the Plug-in button to send me into the real world."

"You can help us find Laika! That's good! We can tell Papa!" Netto cheered.

"Observe!" Xuanwumon declared.

A hologram containing locations from satellite appeared over the PET. One showed a small island in the pacific, the other was the southeast area of a large city in Namaste.

The next 3 chapters will be the last chapters. I've enjoyed writing this series!


	10. Finale part 1

Tamers EXE 2 Chapter 10.

"The area in Namaste is where I can feel Laika's spirit reacting with mine. The island area is coordinants given to me by Zhuqiaoumon. He said that that's where the activity of Darkloid digimon is strongest, it's possible that's the place where the digimon are entering the real world from!" Xuanwumon said.

"We should tell Dr. Hikari and Meijin about this!" Meiru gasped.  
"No need to worry about that! I had my secretaries do that for you because I felt they needed to know this new information!" The mayor said.  
"Thank you for your help, sir! It is much needed and greatly appreciated!" Enzan said.

Suddenly a Dimensional area was set up around the Tri-city area, and a Dokugumon appeared from behind a nearby skyscraper. Netto, and Enzan slashed their blue cards right away, allowing Guilmon and Impmon to evolve to Growlmon and Boogeymon.

"Leomon! Help them out!" Meiru shouted.

Leomon unsheathed Shishioumaru and jumped into battle. The Giant Spider digimon shot a web cannonball from it's mouth at the three digimon. Leomon jumped out of it's path, and Boogeymon flew away from the web, but Growlmon was too big and slow to avoid it. The cannonball opened up into a full-blown spider web which covered the red dinosaur digimon.

"Growlmon! Battle Chip! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot IN!"

Rockman used his Life sword to cut Growlmon free of Dokugumon's web.

Card Slash! Mugendramon: Giga Cannon!" Netto shouted, slashing a card.

A Giga Cannon appeared on Growlmon's back. Growlmon shot a powerful laser at the big spider digimon, damaging it heavily. In a pained frenzy, the Dokugumon waved it's front legs around, barely scratching Boogeymon's left arm.

"Boogeymon!" Enzan yelled.

Suddenly, a dark aura engulfed the spider digimon, and half of it's injuries were healed. With some fight in it left, the Dokugumon shot poisonous web tissue out of it's mouth. The webbing hit Growlmon, Leomon and Boogeymon. In it's rampage, the Dokugumon crushed the car that took the net saviours to the city hall. (The driver had stepped out of the car earlier.) Deciding they needed a little extra help, Roll healed Growlmon, Leomon and Boogeymon with her powers.

"Battle-Chip! Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Slot in! Program Advance!" Enzan yelled, inserting the corresponding battlechips in Blues's side of the PET-Arc.  
"Battle-Chip! Cannon, G-Cannon, M-Cannon! Slot in! Program Advance!" Netto yelled, inserting the corresponding battlechips in Rockman's side of the PET-Arc.

Rockman and Blues's combined Program Advance attacks severely wounded the Dokugumon, Leomon finished it off with a Beast King Fist attack. After the spider digimon was destroyed, the dimensional area disappeared, much to the relief of the citizens. Netto wiped the sweat off of his brow and sighed.

"Are you alright, sir?" Meiru asked the mayor.  
"Yes, thank you...Everybody else alright?" Asked the mayor.  
"Oh, crap! The car's been totalled! Now how will we get back to Scilabs...?" Netto whined.  
"Oh, my! This is not good, how about I arrange a ride back to Scilabs for you? It's the least I can do for your help!" The mayor offered.

He then turned to the man next to him. "Get the limo ready on the double!" He ordered.  
"Sir."  
And so the tamers and the driver of the original car rode back to the scilabs building in the mayor's personal limosine. When they arrived, the first to get out were Netto and Guilmon, then Meiru and Leomon, and the last to get out were Enzan and Impmon. When they entered, they first reported to the Net police, the other Net Saviours and the scientists.  
"How did it go?" Manabe asked.  
Enzan held out Laika's PET-Arc. "The mayor was asked by the Sharoan government to give us this. Apparently Laika dropped it at the site of the attack..."  
"Yes, and according to Xuanwumon, Laika and Terriermon are being held prisoner somewhere in Namaste..." Meiru added.  
"I see..." Kifune acknowledged.

Searchman and Xuanwumon's holograms appeared over the PET-Arc. Xuanwumon moved a green orb over the device's screen, and inside it's center was a white light, small and dim.  
"I am connected to Laika's spirit, I can pinpoint his location and help you find him. That light represents Laika's life energy, it shrinks as he gets weaker and grows as he grows stronger. If he dies, the light disappears. We must find him before this happens."  
"Laika..." Netto murmured.  
There were several worried murmurs from the crowd of people. Yuuichiro gave his son a reassuring hug and smiled a caring smile.  
Netto hugged his father back. Searchman got on his knees.

"Please let me help you save Laika. My tracking and searching abilities outmatch any NetNavi in existance...I can be of assistance in any way possible...Let me help you please!" He begged.

There was a small silence. Kifune broke the silence by giving an order.  
"Ok, listen up! Half of you and your digimon will be sent to Namaste, and the other half will investigate the island region where there's darkloid digimon activity, you will be escorted by authorities once you get there during the entire search! Team one, follow Xuanwumon's lead, and please...Try to bring him and Terriermon back alive. Team two, best of luck." He declared.

Later the first group took the first plane they could get to the desert country. The second group took a ship to the southern pacific islands. The first group consisted of Yuriko, Miyabi and Mushamon, Pride and Knightmon, Charlie and Hawkmon, and Dingo and Dinohumon. The second group sent to infiltrate the island consisted of Netto and Guilmon, Meiru and Leomon, Jasmine and Renamon, Enzan and Impmon, Nenji and Tyrannomon and Tesla and Thundermon. When the first group got to the airport lobby, they saw six officials waiting for them, the one out in the front held out his identification and said "Net saviours I presume? We are members of the Namaste police force, we're coming to escort you. The southeast part of the city you'll be searching in is very dangerous."

There was a small pause. Charlie then replied "Thank you. Let's get going!"  
"The sooner we find Laika, the better..." Pride said.  
Yuriko was in charge of holding Laika's PET-Arc. Xuanwumon's orb materialized over the monitor, and a green arrow appeared in front of it. The flame inside was dangerously small.  
"I will lead the way, just follow the arrow!" Xuanwumon's voice instructed.  
Xuanwumon lead them through the crowded streets of the shantytowns for about an hour and a half until the arrow disappeared upon reaching an empty building.  
"Wait a minute! We remember this place!" One member of the Namaste police force shouted.  
"This was our former headquarters until we moved to the new building..." The chief said.  
"Wouldn't a police station have jail cells and stuff?" Dingo asked.  
"The perfect place for holding someone hostage..." Miyabi said.

"We'll make sure it's safe, you kids stay back!" The chief said. "Everyone in position?"

The policemen broke down the door and aimed their rifles at any potential threats. The main lobby was empty. The chief gestured for the group to come in, and the Net-Saviours followed the police through the building. Miyabi opened a door leading down a hall. He skulked down the hall under the cover of the shadows, careful not to be seen. He stopped at the last cell at the end of the hallway and gasped.

"It's Wily and Terriermon!" He shouted.  
As the police followed after, Miyabi used a throwing star to pick the lock on the door. Terriermon was curled up asleep in a dog's cage inside the cell. Dr. Wily recognized Miyabi's face and sighed in relief.  
"Thank god you've made it here. The professor hasn't hurt me out of respect for me, but he wasn't so respectful to Laika...He is a cruel, twisted man..." Dr. Wily shuddered.  
"Terriermon?" Pride asked.  
When Terriermon awoke, he pleaded with his friends.  
"I'm so relieved to see you guys here! You have to help Laika! I haven't seen him yet, but for the past couple of days I've heard his screams of pain! It was horrible!"  
"So Laika IS here!" Yuriko said.

Terriermon pointed towards the door nearest them and said "Judging by the screams, he's somewhere in that end of the building. Please hurry!" He cried.

The little dog digimon jumped on top of Charlie's head. The group looked at the orb on Laika's PET-Arc and noticed that the flame had gotten smaller.  
"This is bad..." Dingo muttered.  
"We have to find him, and fast!" Tesla said.  
"Please don't let us be too late..." Pride sighed.

They explored the other side further until after five minutes of searching, they found who they were looking for. Laika's bare chest was covered with bruises and scratches, his back had long gashes on them, and he was currently unconscious. Dingo turned away from the group and retched violently at the sight. Even Miyabi, who was normally tough as nails, was disturbed by Laika's condition.

Pride and Yuriko got into position and Miyabi unlocked the chains with a dagger.

"Get this boy out of here!" The chief of police ordered.

Meanwhile on the southern pacific island...

Netto lead the team ashore and held out his PET-Arc.  
"Now everybody check out their area maps..." Netto suggested.

Netto and the others studied their area maps carefully, and after looking at it intently, Renamon stepped forward and said "Let me move ahead. I sense something..."  
The fur on her back bristled. Leomon unsheathed his sword and stepped forward as well. The team traveled through the thick, dense jungles until Jasmine tripped on an uprooted tree.  
"Ouch! My ankle!" She whined.  
"Jasmine, are you alright?" Netto asked.

Nenji hoisted Jasmine over his shoulder and said "Let me carry you the rest of the way, Jasmine. We're not too far from the lab, anyway."  
"Yes. Thank you, Nenji!" Jasmine replied.  
"Oh, I should have known better that to wear heels..." Tesla sighed in frustration.

They continued walking through the jungle until they saw a small, grey building standing atop a short hill. The group smiled, relieved that the walking part was over.  
"Phew! Finally, we found it!" Meiru cheered.

The group approached the lab when all of a sudden, a dimensional area appeared over the island. And then an army of Darkloid copyroids appeared to guard the suspicious building. Rockman and the other Net Saviour navis and the digimon materialized to fight off the darkloids.

"Copyroids...Looks like we're going to have to fight our way in..." Enzan cursed.

The net saviours simultaneously inserted synchrochips.  
"Syncrochip IN! Cross-Fusion!"

-  
DIGIMONTAMERSEXE2  
-

Two police officers waited outside the facility to guard the van. One of the men saw the kids carrying out Laika and cheered, but fell silent after seeing how battered and bruised he was. The men laid the injured boy gently in the back, put a blanket over him, and the police took the group to the best hospital in Namaste. The thought of what might have transpired there made the chief's stomach turn.

"What kind of monster would do this to someone so young?" He thought to himself.

-  
PROFESSOR'SREVENGE  
-

R-Nenji's napalm bombs combined with R-Medii's capsule-bombs cleared the first swarm of rogue navis. A large circle of them ganged up on the digimon. The digimon were able to delete the guards successfully, albeit receiving a few minor injuries in the process. Two large, burly, powerful-looking netnavis remained, the first one tried to tackle R-Blues, but he quickly sidestepped out of the way. The other big darkloid navi had tried to punch R-Rockman, but R-Rockman jumped backwards to avoid being hit.

R-Rockman tried to hurt his enemy with a flurry of shots from his rockbuster, then a charge shot, but nothing fazed him. R-Roll shot a Roll arrow at the navi, but it grabbed it in midair and crushed it with his massive hand. R-Blues jumped at the second giant navi and tried to slice him with his sword, but the blade left nary a scratch.

"Shit! These guys are like walls!" R-Rockman groaned.

"I have an idea. Let's try a Program advance on each of them at the same time!" R-Blues suggested.  
"I don't know if it'll work, but let's try it anyway..." R-Rockman mumbled.

"Battle-Chip! Cannon! Hi-Cannon! M-Cannon! Program Advance! Giga Cannon!" R-Rockman declared.  
"Battle-Chip! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Program Advance! Life Sword!" R-Blues declared.

R-Rockman and R-Blues targeted the same Brawny Darkloid, and their combined attacks deleted it. Leomon, Guilmon, Renamon, Tyrannomon, Impmon, Thundermon all attacked the other one at the same time, and their combined powers heavily damaged it. R-Napalmman finished it off with a bomb.

After the other net-navi was deleted, everybody caught their breath for a moment.

"Alright, everyone! Let's enter!" R-Rockman declared.

Netto's team entered the looming building, the Dimensional area still up...

Meanwhile at the Namaste hospital...

"So, with a few days of rest, Laika will be well enough to leave, however my biggest concern is the psychological trauma that the boy has suffered during his imprisonment." The doctor explained.

"What a relief he'll be okay..." Dingo sighed.  
"Poor kid must've been through hell." Miyabi commented.  
"Laika..." Pride murmured.

TBC.

(Author's note. You'll find out why the dimensional area was still up in the next chapter.)


	11. Finale part 2

Tamers EXE 2 Chapter 11.

Even though the group had deleted the Copyroids, the Dimensional area had remained completely intact for some reason. Netto and the others looked around for any sign of Dr. Wily or the professor. But the laboratory seemed to be empty, except for several dormant copyroids vessels and dozens of giant computer screens on each of the four walls. All of a sudden, all the screens turned on one-by-one, and the Professor's likeness appeared on all four one of them.

"Professor!" R-Rockman shouted.

"Net Saviours...It is my greatest pleasure to welcome all of you to my humble laboratory! After going through the effort of finding me and coming all the way here I suppose that I should commend you..." The voice started.

The computer screens blacked out and the Professor hovered down through a door in the cieling on a hovering platform holding an unconscious Dr. Wily flung over his shoulders. He lowered the hovering platform closer to the floor and dropped Wily on the ground rather roughly.

"Dr. Wily? Are you alright!" Meiru shrieked.  
Netto and Enzan helped him stand and walked him towards the entrance. Dr. Wily's eyes fluttered and opened slowly. "Nnn...Netto...?" He mumbled weakly.  
"Let's get you someplace safe. Take him outside!" Netto ordered.  
Nenji picked Wily up and prepared to take him outside when the old man warned. "It's no use. The Professor has created a weapon with powers far greater than yours. You simply cannot fight it!"

"I'm letting you have your precious Dr. Wily back, the stubborn old man didn't want to join my side, but no matter, not that I need his assistance at this point anyway... I am happy to inform you that you're too late to stop me now! My greatest weapon has already been created and there's absolutely nothing you can do now to stop me from releasing it onto the network! Mwahahahahahahaha!" The professor taunted.

The screens all fuzzed out for a moment, and then the image of several Darkloid Copyroids, a dark Cannondramon, a dark Diaboromon, a dark Milleniummon, a dark Chaosdramon and a dark Metalseadramon appeared. The darkloid digimon and Navi Copyroids turned into purple glowing orbs, and the orbs flew in a circle several times in a row, merged with a mysterious pink, purple goo, and combined in an explosion of purple light.

When the light subsided, a mysterious digimon resembling a demonic goat-man-like creature came into view.

"What...IS that thing?" Enzan asked.  
"It's hideous!" Tesla gasped.  
"That looks like one strong digimon..." Leomon hissed, brandishing his sword.

"It's beautiful is it not? Meet my pride and joy, Mephistomon! I created it by forcibly combining the data of five ultimate-level darkloid digimon with the residual data of the D-Reaper! It's powerful enough to fulfill Dr. Wily's dream...Not just the computer network but the entire world will at long last be destroyed! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The professor boasted.

The Tamers scanned the new digimon with their PET-Arcs.

"MEPHISTOMON. ULTIMATE-LEVEL DARK BEAST DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE. MOVES: BLACK SABBATH, DEATH CLOUD."

"And I'm not done with my plan just yet! Observe!" The professor added.  
The man held a button up and he said "This button controls a series of man-made satellites orbiting the earth that I launched into space just for this. Once I press the switch, the dimensional area will grow large enough to cover the whole planet! The whole world will be Mephistomon's personal torture chamber! AHAHAHAHA!" The professor declared.

The use of the word _torture _had instilled a quiet anger in the group of heroes over what Dr. Wily and Laika had just been put through.

"He's lost his mind..." Medii said.  
"Evil...!" Renamon hissed.

The professor pressed the button, and sure enough, the Dimensional area over the lab expanded and covered the entire world.

"Destroy...Destroy...Destroy...Destroy..." Mephistomon said in a dead monotone.

"That thing looks like it could be tough to beat..." Guilmon commented.  
"We'll never know for sure unless we try! Let's give it our best shot!" Rockman declared.

"Battle Chip! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Slot IN!" Netto declared.  
"Battle Chip! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword! Slot-IN!" Enzan added.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE! LIFE SWORD!" Rockman and Blues swung their enormous blades, sending an energy wave at Mephistomon, Mephistomon clapped his hands together as the tip of the wave approached him, and blotted out the energy. Mephistomon trembled slightly, and in retaliation raised it's long hands towards the cieling and concentrated it's power. A giant mass of dark energy in the form of a ball formed in one of the digimon's hands and flew right at R-Roll, R-Blues pushed R-Roll out of the line of fire and was badly wounded.

Meanwhile at SciLabs HeadQuarters...

Dr. Hikari and Meijin were observing a computer monitor, on the monitor were four seperate screens with the Divine Beast digimon.

"Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaoumon, Xuanwumon, Baihumon, are you all ready?" Meijin asked.

"Yes, we are prepared to offer our assistance." Baihumon answered.

"Netto and the Net Saviours need as much extra manpower as they can get...Can you go to help them out?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Actually, we have a different idea in mind..." Xuanwumon said. "Divine Beast Digimon, spread out!"

======================  
Digidigidigidigidigidigi...  
======================

At the hospital Laika was resting in...

Laika was currently sleeping in his hospital cot from the effects of pain medication, his entire upper body was covered in bandages, a heart monitor was attached to his chest, and an I.V containing fluids was hooked to his arm. Terriermon sat on top of him watching him Net Saviour group sent to rescue Laika was waiting in the lobby, Miyabi broke the awkard silence in the room by shouting "Everyone, look out at the window!"

The other members looked at the outside and saw what Miyabi was talking about. A Dimensional Area cieling could be seen over the sky.

Suddenly Laika woke up and then stood up out of bed. One of the doctors walking throught the hallways saw him trying to leave, then ran up and held him back.  
"Laika, what do you think you're doing! You can't leave the hospital!" Terriermon protested.  
"The world could be in danger...the tamers...they need my help...!" Laika grunted.

One of the nurses walked in the room and wagged her finger at him.  
"I'm sorry young man, but you are forbidden to leave until the doctor decides you are ready. Hospital orders..."

"B-But they need-!" Laika tried to argue.

The doctor had walked in the room next and added "Sorry! No exceptions! You aren't going anywhere until I deem you healthy!"

Laika begrudgingly sat back down on the bed and looked at Terriermon.  
"Terrierr... ..mon..." He said trying to stay awake.  
"What is it, Laika?"

All of a sudden Searchman materialized and stood in front of Laika and Terriermon. Laika gasped and slumped down on his bed.

"Searchman, Terriermon...Go help Netto... ...And everybody else..." Laika pleaded.

The two nodded. Terriermon broke the window open and both Terriermon and Searchman jumped out the window to join the battle.

"What was that? A short circuit?" A nurse asked nervously.

"It's too powerful, there's only one option left..." Netto mumbled.

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!" Netto, Meiru, Jasmine and Enzan swiped their Red Cards and Matrix Evolved with their respective Digimon.

"Card Slash! Evolution!" Nenji and Tesla slashed their blue cards allowing their digimon to evolve to the next mode.

"Tyrannomon Evolve! DarkTyrannomon!"  
"Thundermon Evolve! Mamemon!"

Tesla and Nenji Crossfused with Magnetman and Napalmman to give a little extra help.

Mephistomon leapt up towards the group and attempted to punch them. But the group got out of the way. Darktyrannomon got a hold of Mephistomon's arm and bit down on it's wrist. Annoyed, the demon digimon flicked his arm and sent Darktyrannomon flying.

"DARKTYRANNOMON!" R-Napalmman gasped.

Angry, Mephistomon said flatly "DEATH CLOUD" and a black thundercloud appeared. A beam of dark energy came out of the dark cloud and was heading straight for Dukemon. Dukemon held out his shield to protect himself, Even though dukemon was safe, but the Dark cloud's strength created a large tear in Gram's surface. Sakuyamon leapt up into the air and flew behind Mephistomon. Sakuyamon waved her staff in a circle.

"Izuna!" she declared.

Sakuyamon summoned Tube Foxes and sent them after Mephistomon's back, the Tube Foxes exploded on one of the wings and burned it up as a result. Mephistomon howled in pain.

"No! No! Stop it! You're ruining my perfect weapon! Stop it please!" The Professor begged.

Mephistomon turned it's head towards Sakuyamon and screamed, and the soundwaves and distorted air sent Sakuyamon crashing 3 feet into the floor. The Professor inserted a Dark Sword chip into the computer and Mephistomon's left arm turned into a sword. Mephistomon warped somewhere in the room and appeared behind Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon held up his weapon's barrel as a shield, but the sword broke the barrel in two and cut a gash into Beelzebumon's midsection.

"Auugghhh...!" Beelzebumon gasped.

"Impmon! Enzan!" Banchouleomon gasped.

"Everyone, distract Mephistomon!" Dukemon urged. "Rockman, go get Beelzebumon to safety!"

The group nodded. Banchouleomon jumped up and tried to punch Mephistomon in the midsection, but Mephistomon blocked him with his hands. Mephistomon then pushed Banchouleomon back, and Banchouleomon broke his own fall by shifting his weight and rolling.

Rockman hid Beelzebumon behind a nearby machine and then turned to Roll.  
"Roll, can you heal Beelzebumon?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded.  
"Just promise me you'll be safe when you go back out to fight..." She replied.  
Rockman gave her a quick hug and said "I'll be Ok! I promise!" and joined the others. Roll knealt down next to him.  
"Beelzebumon, please try to stay still, I'll heal you to the best of my ability..."  
"R...Roll..."

Roll had used her powers to heal Beelzebumon only to the point where he could get up and walk.  
"Th-Thanks Roll...I don't know if I can still fight, but I'll try!" Beelzebumon said.

Suddenly a giant Shuriken sunk itself into the back of Mephistomon's head, and R-Shadowman R-Knightman, R-Tomahawkman, R-Needleman, R-Gyroman and their partner digimon in their Perfect forms appeared.

"Miyabi! You guys!" R-Napalmman gasped.

"We thought you might need a little help so we got here as soon as possible." Yuriko explained.  
"Well, well, looks like you got your hands full, huh?" Charlie teased.

Then two bright green columns formed, and Terriermon and Searchman had appeared to help.  
"Moumountai! Did you miss us!" Terriermon greeted.  
"This is for you, Laika!" Searchman said saluting.

"Everyone stand back! I'm going to Matrix Evolve with Mushamon!" Miyabi warned.

Miyabi's group nodded and ran towards the back of the room to give him plenty of space. Miyabi seperated from Shadowman and slashed his red card.

"MATRIX EVOLUTION."

"Mushamon, evolve! ZANBAMON!"

Knightmon leapt up towards Mephistomon's side and swung his mighty sword.  
"BERSERK SWORD!"

Knightmon's sword cut off one of Mephistomon's arms and had also left a deep gash in the digimon's side. Mephistomon's kees buckled and then it doubled over.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE DESTROYING IT!"

Suddenly the Professor jumped down from the hovering platform and inserted a Syncrochip into his PET-ARC. Then black clouds covered the Professor and Mephistomon. The black clouds faded away, and a winged demon-centaur-like creature appeared where Mephistomon and the Professor once stood.

"Kahahahahahahahahahahahaha! With my help, Mephistomon has now acquired his perfect form! The destruction of the world is now assured!" The digimon laughed.

"It changed...What is it now?" Sakuyamon asked.  
"Damn! We almost had it too!" R-Tomahawkman cursed.

R-Knightman scanned the newly created digimon...

"GULFMON: ULTIMATE-LEVEL DEMON BEAST DIGIMON. VIRUS TYPE. SIGNATURE MOVE: DEAD SCREAM, BLACK REQUIM."

"Let me show you just what I can do in this new form...BLACK REQUIM!"

Using the second mouth on his lower body, Gulfmon had released dark energy from the realm of darkness, and the dark energy wrapped itself around the net saviours and their digimon, painfully draining almost all of their energy. Netto, Meiru, Jasmine and Enzan were forced to seperate from their partner digimon, who were severely damaged. The Net Saviours were gravely injured and fatigued, and both the Navis and digimon were near deletion.

"This will finish off the whole lot of you!" Gulfmon declared.  
Gulfmon jumped upwards and flew high up until he was at the border between the earth's atmosphere and outer space and opened his lower mouth once again. Dark energy was building up for another round of fire...

"Fuck...Is this it? Is this the end of the line?" Netto thought.

======  
EXEXEXE  
======

At Scilabs red lights were flashing all over a computer monitor, meters and scales of all sorts were off the scale, and scientists were standing still, eyes glued to a large computer monitor showing the battle at the ruined laboratory.

"Dr. Hikari! Meijin-san! What are the readings on the computer saying! What's happening!" Kifune asked.

Meijin turned to face Kifune and Manabe and said "It's devastating..."

"I beg your pardon!" Manabe asked terrified.

"That expanding red circle is that new digimon that just appeared, the new digimon, Gulfmon, is creating an energy surge, if that surge gets any bigger, it will be powerful enough to break the entire planet into several pieces..." Dr. Hikari said darkly, pointing to a small monitor.

"The entire world is at stake!" Kifune asked.

"I'm not a praying person, but...If there is a god, then may he or she help us all..." Said Meijin.

Gulfmon had opened the mouth on his lower body and concentrated his dark energy, ready to destroy the entire universe when the room had crumbled before the crowd, and hundreds of multicolored lights shot down onto the ground. Those white lights took the forms of Navis and Digimon. There was Junkman, Nanomon, Numberman and Metalmamemon, Coloredman and Pierrotmon, Tenguman and Karatenmon, Iceman and Frigimon, Gutsman and Nanimon, Woodman and Lilymon, Sharkman and Marineangemon, Skullman and Antylamon, Metalman and Shurimon, Chargeman and Locomon, Fireman and Meramon, Coloredman and Pierrotmon, Elecman and Elecmon, Magicman and Wizardmon, Shuuko and Seadramon, Glyde and Guardromon, and Qinglongmon.

Meanwhile, from around the world Net Operators held their PET-Arcs towards the dimensional area, sending positive feelings.

"Don't start sounding like a coward now, Netto!" Said Fireman.  
"You guys...How...How did?" Meiru gasped.  
"The divine beast digimon had brought all of us here, and there's more help on the way!" Numberman explained.  
"You're welcome!" Qinglongmon said cheerfully.

As if on cue, Zhuqiaoumon and hundreds more multi-colored lights appeared and faded to reveal navis and digimon.  
"Hey, Netto! Iriya says hi!" A Kotemon greeted.  
"Our home, the digital world, is in danger as is your home the human world, and we are not going to give it up without a fight!" Declared an Andromon.

TBC.


End file.
